


Echoes

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has been given perfume for Christmas, odd things happen as a result and Harry finds himself juggling match-making children, senile household appliances and two very fraught relationships. And this is a Chinese version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertart50/gifts).
  * A translation of [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550378) by [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertart50/pseuds/gingertart50). 



> 授权：  
> Hi  
> Certainly you may translate my fic into Chinese! It would be an honour.  
> Kind regards  
> Gingertart

哈利低着头躲开从屋檐上漏下的雨，用力推开格里莫广场12号的大门。火警突然尖叫起来。

“失火啦！救命啊，火烧起来啦，烟腾起来啦，烧成一片啦，乱成一团啦！带上金银细软快逃命呀！水——”那副破锣嗓子咳嗽起来。

那座火警钟就雕刻在通向起居室的走廊上方，哈利走过去停下来。那座木头钟咳得吐沫星子乱飞，脸紧紧地皱成一团，他终于呼哧呼哧地喘过气，张开那双流出树液似的眼泪的眼睛，盯着他，用嘶哑的声音问“火呢？”

哈利摇摇头。

“一点点小火星子都没有？”

他又摇摇头。

火警钟抽抽鼻子。“那么是一只家养小精灵烤糊了吐司？”

“没有。”

“哦，”它失望地眨眨眼。“那么刚才是假警报。”

“我也觉得是个假警报。”

“抱歉，”火警钟闭上眼睛说。

哈利扫了一眼旁边的那堵墙，原来那里挂着的是布莱克夫人的肖像，现在则是一副霍格沃茨城堡的水彩画。这幅画颜色非常浅淡，透视也很成问题，塔楼看起来要从画框里掉出来一般。小小的旗帜在微风中飞扬，而猫头鹰张开翅膀，在校园和猫头鹰棚屋之间往返飞翔。

正在哈利盯着看的时候，太阳落在城堡后面，格兰芬多塔楼顶上一个窗户里亮起一星黄色的灯光。他笑起来，把斗篷从肩膀上甩开。衣帽架跌跌撞撞地冲上来满怀希望地摇晃着一只挂钩想接住外套。

“衣服湿了，”哈利说，“外面在下大暴雨。”衣帽架立刻伸出自己的伞架。“抱歉啦，今天也没伞。”

衣帽架又咯吱咯吱地慢吞吞移回去靠墙呆着，浑身上下都是那股子被冒犯了的骄傲劲儿。哈利对着烛台上的蜡烛招招手，它们都燃起小小的黄色的火焰，在沉重的家具上投下阴影。他的脚步声伴随着老旧的木地板吱吱的响声，在房子里回响。各种各样的小东西在闪烁的烛光中不安分地动来动去。画像微微从画框地升起，家具像是家里养熟了的宠物想讨主人的拍拍一般轻轻向他靠近一点点，死去的家养小精灵的鬼魂用蜘蛛网的掸子扫过那些早已不在的装饰品。

金妮不愿意住这儿。但是对于哈利来说，格里莫广场十二号是小天狼星留下的纪念，也是属于那场战争和黑魔法的回忆。他也疑心，金妮不喜欢这房子，这房子同样也不喜欢金妮。现在哈利挺高兴自己当初没卖掉这里。

他打开厨房门四处张望寻找克利切。有人坐在桌边，握着一大杯茶。

哈利愣住了，那一瞬间他只是盯着那头垂下的黑发，露出来的脸的线条，还有那身黑色长袍下棱角分明的肩膀。那个巫师抬起头，打破了他的幻觉。

“嘿，哈利，”泰迪说着举起手里的马克杯。“我刚刚泡了茶，你要喝么？”他扬起头，微微皱起眉头，然后头发又从黑色变回了通常的褐色。“怎么了？”  
“你刚刚让我想起一个人。”

“我爸？”泰迪对着茶壶挥挥手，茶壶蹒跚地穿过桌子，行了一个屈膝礼，然后倾斜壶身，把茶水倒进另一个马克杯里。牛奶壶则像螃蟹一样跟着茶壶急匆匆地跑过来。

“不，我进来的时候你的头发是黑色的，看起来很像我认识的另一个巫师。他过去也曾经坐在这里喝茶。”哈利摇摇头。“奇怪，我有好多年没想起他了。”

泰迪点点头，喝了一口茶。哈利在糖罐子再给他的茶多加一块糖之前一把抓过它，小心地放在碗里。

“是谁？”

哈利觉得泰迪并不是真的想知道，他只是不想让两人陷入沉默而已。

“西弗勒斯•斯内普。”

“你们以他的名字给小阿不思•西弗勒斯取名的那个人？”

哈利点点头。“对，那位魔药大师。”

“有意思，”泰迪说。“纳威以前说起过他，说他是一个彻头彻尾的杂种。”他对着哈利扬起一边的眉毛。“你干嘛用一个杂种的名字给你儿子取名？”

“他是非常勇敢的杂种，”哈利说，过去的回忆让他微笑起来。“人们不该只记得他是个尖酸刻薄，最终死于蛇毒的教师。”

“蛇毒？”泰迪召唤来饼干桶，小桶蹦蹦跳跳地穿过桌子，打开自己的盖子。“一个魔药大师被蛇毒打败了？多奇怪呀。啊哈！克利切一定是烤饼干了，看起来我们有姜饼吃了。”

哈利接过一片香喷喷脆生生的饼干。

“我以为你去霍格莫德过周末去了，”哈利说，尽量让自己听起来像是感兴趣，而不是在责问。

“维克多娃[Victoire]不想让我去。”泰迪气冲冲地咬了一大口说，大半块饼干掉到桌子上。

“啊，”哈利自以为鼓励地说。

“我希望她不是在和某个七年级生约会之类的，我希望她只是忙着复习准备NEWTs。”

“我很遗憾，”等了好一会儿哈利说。

泰迪做作地耸耸肩。“其实没啥，不是么，又不是世界末日。又不是每个人都能和自己的青梅竹马结婚。”

泰迪突然想起自己都说了什么，脸刷地一下红了，哈利看到这一幕才反应过来他刚刚说了什么。年轻人看起来完全不知所措了，“哦老天，哈利，我真不是故意——”

“没事，”哈利马上说。“我真的没事。我只是希望你们别老这么小心翼翼地了，别好像有谁在我面前提到金妮的名字就能让我崩溃似的。”

泰迪低下头，抠着自己长袍前襟上的扣子。“我只是真不知道该说什么。你看——你以前多幸福啊！”透过泰迪的脸，莱姆斯•卢平那双金榛色的眼睛在祈求他同意。“我们都以为你们很快乐。”

“我们过去的确很快乐，”哈利承认说。“但我们在一起的时候都还很年轻，所以我想只是时间让我们分开。”

“她不该那么对你，”泰迪低吼道。“她其实可以——哦该怎么说，她不该那么残忍，不该跟着那个该死的魁地奇球员跑了。”

“要知道我自己也曾经是个魁地奇球员！”哈利咧嘴笑道，尽管他并不那么想笑。“她一定快要闷死了。做女儿她是韦斯莱家最小的孩子，做妹妹她前面有一群哥哥，做妻子她的丈夫是哈利•波特，做母亲她有三个孩子叫詹姆，阿不思和莉莉——她以前从没真的搞清楚自己想要做的是什么。”

“结果跑去做魁地奇蠢货的战利品了，”泰迪小声念叨。“对不起，但是她弃你如粪土。

“我希望你能对她礼貌一点。”

泰迪嘀咕了几句不太好听的话，然后说，“我尽量。”

“我不希望詹姆，阿尔还有莉莉觉得他们得从父母亲中选一个。”

泰迪点点头。他背后，本来一直在低声哼哼的茶壶突然猛地弹开壶盖，拔高音调尖叫起来。靠得最近的一盏灯被熄灭了，整个厨房里都是翻腾的水蒸气。哈利咒骂了一句抽出自己的魔杖。

“咒立停！这都是这周第二次了。该死的东西。”

“哈利，”泰迪说。“你有没有觉得这房子里的用具都发疯了？”

茶壶转了个圈，就好像用后背对着他们，然后砰的一声落回炉子上，打着嗝沉默了下来。

+

哈利还记得他生活中每一个完美的瞬间。从海格处得知自己的巫师身份是完美的开始，随后挑选魔杖，初见霍格沃茨，手握金飞贼，陋居的圣诞节，死透的伏地魔，同伴们的婚礼见证，还有抱起他刚出生的孩子们。这些记忆就如同琥珀中的蝴蝶一般，保存在他记忆中的冥想盆里，在艰难的时刻拿出来慢慢回忆。有一些回忆，只是因为透过孩子的目光才显得弥足珍贵。比如在霍格沃兹的记忆也有好有坏，但是人生初见并未被食死徒被伏地魔被乌姆里奇被恃强凌弱破坏，是那么的开朗而纯净。

等他明白过来在这些他珍惜的过去中没有金妮已经太迟，他也不知道这是他们两个谁的错。比起爱金妮，他更爱结婚成家这件事——他一直渴望拥有一个妻子一个家，这种渴望远远超过了他对金妮本身的渴望。现在她离开了他，而他对此完全不知道做何感想——不知道该做何感想。

报纸告诉他，他应该伤心欲绝；而朋友们的态度则好像是金妮死于非命，留下他一个人忍受悲痛。

他只是觉得无所适从，不习惯没有人在他身边时不时地发号施令的生活。现在，他可以整个晚上安安静静地看书，或者看魁地奇比赛，可以和罗恩，纳威，西莫或者乔治出去玩，喝得醉醺醺再回来；可以收留流浪的猫狸子或者养一条燕尾狗，可以为了纪念海德薇，在阁楼里养满雪枭，可以骑飞马，可以在餐桌上给他的扫帚上光。

他的白日梦越来越疯狂，终于他踩下刹车，因为他意识到自己的任何丑闻会给孩子们和教子们带来的影响。为了他们，他可以克制自己，不去不正经的酒吧，不和穿着紧身制服的魁地奇球员们勾搭调情。为了他们，他可以做身家清白的英雄人物，那位传说中的哈利•波特，那个两次大难不死的男孩。

+

“我告诉过你我需要更多天青石[lapis lazuli]！”莉莉的声音又清又亮，泰迪的回答则是低沉的男中音。“药剂店里的那个家伙说我至少需要两盎司的天青石，他说的没错。黑升麻[black cohosh]他也说对了，不是么？你认识的，就是说我遗传了我奶奶的天赋的那个人。”

“莉莉？”

她从图书室的门后探出头。

“嗨，老爸，”她突然皱起眉头。“写字台在吃你的长袍，你没发现么？”

哈利转身一看，愣住了。沉重的桃花心木的书桌偷偷地把拉盖咧开一个小缝，咬住从椅子背后垂下的长袍边缘，慢吞吞地拖回它原来那个懒洋洋的角度。  
[译注：作者在这里使用的是bureau书桌，但是从下文判断应该是一种有一个盖子可以阖上的老式书桌。我不知道怎么用语言描述它……请看图。http://laiuvg.blu.livefilestore.com/y1ph6eXeICn8QIIZ9OMUMbK-usQjKYge-SgxQ5L_I9NSah_FsUQSBYv2UE2LSHFUrL_oJQvgoGzwGycaWLscuB3KL9XffnHCBLo/800px-Rolltop_desk.JPG?psid=1]

“有没有人说过，你和你奶奶莉莉长得一模一样？”

“对啊。有趣的是，其他人都说，除了眼睛以外，我长得非常像你。但是这个人却盯着我看了好一会儿，然后一副很生气的样子说我继承了奶奶的鼻子嘴巴和头发。他可真是个怪人。”

“他是谁？”

“泰迪带我们去买魔药原料的时候，在鼻涕虫和跳蚤药剂店里遇见的一个老家伙。”

“你告诉他你是谁了么？”

她摇摇头。

“他好像知道。老爸，楼下的厕所又把厕纸吃光了。泰迪说他昨天才放了一卷新的，结果就不见了。还有，洗脸盆里冒出来土豆皮。”

“去找克利切，他对付家用器具是把好手。你很清楚最好不要一个人和陌生人说话，对吧？”

“店里有很多人，”莉莉充满爱意地对他笑起来，看起来一点也不像个十一岁的小女孩。“我知道的。啊对了，阿尔和詹姆觉得霍格沃茨新来的魁地奇副教练和你挺配，别说是我告诉你的！”她甜美地笑着，又消失了。哈利摇摇头。

+

“圣诞节出了一款新香水，”莉莉轻快地说，像个在故意卖关子的孩子似的，“是用我的名字命名的。”

“说得好像有谁会用一个十一岁小孩的名字命名一款香水似的，”詹姆嘟囔说。“阿尔[Al，Albus阿不思的昵称]，抓牢！”

“你真的觉得我们应该这么做么？”

“当然了！别让那该死的东西乱动。”

阿不思•西弗勒斯站稳脚跟，紧紧地抓住梳妆台。詹姆用魔杖瞄准，沉下脸，大叫“阿拉霍洞开！”

抽屉猛然弹开，冲过整个房间，撞在墙上才停下来，在他们当头撒下一堆卷好的袜子，厕纸，肥皂和洗澡用的海绵，最后当啷掉下的是一只砸扁了的汤碗。

“克利切！”莉莉叫道，“我们找到你的汤盘了！被詹姆的梳妆台吃掉了。”

“这是老爸的短裤，”詹姆建起一条有格兰芬多纹章装饰的短裤。

“还有我的！”阿尔宣布自己对带着斯莱特林蛇纹的短裤的所有权。“吉姆[Jim，James的昵称]，你的家具有内衣恋物癖。你就不能把它关在房间里么？它一定成晚地在房子里转悠找东西吃。”

“你以为我没试过？”詹姆把清空了的抽屉塞回原处。“我试过锁门，试过把它所在床柱上，你还想让我怎么办，睡在这东西上？”

“锯成木头烧火算了，”莉莉说道，皱着眉头敲了敲看起来很无辜的梳妆台。“或者送给我们不喜欢的人。你觉得斯科皮•马尔福[Scorpius Malfoy]会收下么？”

“听见了？”阿尔用魔杖敲了敲梳妆台。“再犯就拿你去生火。”

詹姆坐在床上，从长袍口袋里掏出一卷羊皮纸。

“有谁想到送老爸什么了么？”他说着把那张单子在床单上摊开。“我送罗恩叔叔魁地奇日历，送赫敏阿姨商务女巫日记本。”

“我找到了罗斯[Rose]想要的书，”莉莉说。“我们可以去乔治叔叔的店里找找看有没有什么能送雨果[Hugo]。”

“很好，”詹姆抓过一支羽毛笔，在名单上潦草地写下两个名字。“但是还有老爸呢？”

“我在鼻涕虫和跳蚤药剂店里看到了一款新须后水的广告，”莉莉说道，语气特别地天真无邪。“就在香水旁边。”哥哥们忍不住翻了翻眼睛，而她则调皮地吐舌头。

“太女孩子气了，”阿尔反对说。

“那款须后水很贵，但是它的名字叫‘找球手’，而且瓶盖是一只小小的金色飞贼，就放在——”

“香水的旁边，是啊，你说第一遍的时候我们就听见了。”

哈利打开卧室门探头进来，看起来很生气。

“你们真的以为在这房子里有人用魔法我会不知道？这次是谁？”

“梳妆台吃掉了我的袜子你的短裤汤碗还有所有的汤！”

“我不管。你们可以找我来处理，找克利切，找泰迪也行，知道么？下次再这样，你们会因为未成年滥用魔法被抓到威森加摩受审。”

“他们才不会管‘阿拉霍洞开’这样的小事呢！”

“是么？”哈利皱起眉头说。“奇怪，我清楚地记得，威森加摩曾经因为一个悬浮魔咒就危胁要从霍格沃茨开除我，也许是我弄错了，也许是另外一个哈利•波特。不许再犯了，记住了？”他关门的时候用的劲不是一般的大。

“我早说过，”阿尔抱起胳膊对哥哥假笑说，紧接着袭来的袜子短裤攻击完全不出他所料。

+

莉莉是那种喜欢慢慢拆礼物的孩子，她喜欢小心翼翼地解开缎带，撕开包装纸，打开盒子，品味其中期待的过程。她打开从鼻涕虫和跳蚤药剂店寄来的包裹，眉开眼笑地拿出一块肥皂，一瓶沐浴乳，还有一小瓶香水。棱柱形的玻璃瓶里盛着浅绿色的液体，标签上飘逸的字迹写着“莉莉”。

“哦，太棒了！谢谢，就是我想要的！”

“惊喜哟，”阿尔小声说，不过掩不住笑意。

莉莉小心翼翼地拔开香水的盖子，深深地吸了口气。她微微困惑了一会儿，不过很快露出微笑。

“太棒了！”她兴奋地在房间里跑来跑去，把香水瓶送到每一个停顿下来的人鼻子下面。

哈利警惕地嗅了嗅。

并非他想象中的厚重的植物香气，但是这款香水的味道十分雅致，也许是以铃兰[lily of the valley]作为基调。 这香味唤醒了记忆，一幅画面浮现在眼前：坐在篱笆上的少女，任阳光将她倔强的褐色头发染成一片灿烂的火焰。她仰头大笑，绿色的眼睛快乐地闪耀着。接着哈利打了个冷颤，女子不见了。这并不是属于他的记忆，不过他认识她。在他卧室里的架子上，她就在一幅巫师照片里向他微笑。而且，在某处他还藏着一小瓶独属于她的记忆。她是他的母亲，莉莉•伊万斯。  
[译注：lily of the valley铃兰，又称幽谷百合，大约14%的现代优质香水或多或少用到它。同时，Lily作为女子名就是莉莉的名字。]

“爸爸？”莉莉碰了碰他的胳膊。“你还好么？”

“我没事，”他把香水瓶还给女儿。“真贴心，这让我想起另一个莉莉。”

“是的，”她说，“我也是！我打赌她以前也用过类似的香水。这么想可真奇怪。”

她的哥哥们发出不以为然的声音，莉莉在圣诞树边跪下，细致地整理堆在树下包装得五颜六色的礼物。

哈利强烈地感觉到金妮不在的缺憾，他知道孩子们一定都很想念她。一直都是她在分发礼物，准备午饭，热葡萄酒[mulled wine]和百果馅饼[mince pies]。失去金妮犹如失去一颗牙，而思念她就如同一遍又一遍地舔过那道牙缝一般恼人。他想和她说说话，聊聊那些她能明白的唠唠叨叨又无关紧要的事情。金妮和新伴侣一起过圣诞的时候肯定也想念孩子们，也许还会想念他。  
[译注：mulled wine热葡萄酒，欧洲人常常在冬天喝这种加入香料同时加热过的葡萄酒。mince pie百果馅饼，又译肉馅饼，是一种传统食物，经典的馅料是碎肉，牛/羊油，或者多种水果和香料。这两样都是圣诞节常见的传统食物。]

无论哈利对金妮的背叛有多愤怒，他还是决定通情达理一点。他们通过猫头鹰已经谈妥了，他同意让孩子们和爸爸一起过圣诞，和妈妈一起过新年。

“这是给你的，爸爸，”莉莉把一个包装得鲜艳灿烂的盒子放在哈利膝盖上。“圣诞快乐！”

哈利撕开红色和金色相间的包装纸，从薄棉纸的包裹中取出一个玻璃瓶。标签上是和莉莉的香水上一样飘逸的字体，写着“找球手须后水”。不知为什么，这种风格明显的字体让他觉得隐约有点眼熟。“‘特调香味，专为有眼光的你。’”盒子上写着。“‘‘回声缭绕’系列，T.斯佩尔曼[T. Spellman]出品’。从没听说过他。”

“也许是个‘她’呢，”莉莉煞有介事地说。“打开啊，爸爸，试试看！”

哈利拔开金色飞贼形状的瓶塞。

他闻到了新修整过的魁地奇球场上刚刚割过的青草的气味，禁林里泥土混杂松脂的气息，水草丰腴的黑湖湿润的味道，还有水晶般剔透的寒意——独属于苏格兰山区的空气。他身边，人群中倒抽一口冷气，看着身披格兰芬多红色长袍的找球手，以惊人的速度冲向地面，又在最后一刻猛冲回高空，指间是无助挣扎的金色飞贼。斯莱特林的找球手从身边掠过，失望扭曲了他的面容。

哈利眨眨眼，回到现实中，回到他一脸热切的表情的孩子中间。哈利觉得自己记得那是哪一场比赛，他为格兰芬多出赛的时候切身体会过。不过他不敢确定，坐在看台上观看比赛的记忆早已覆盖在古旧的回忆上。他能明白，嗅觉同记忆的紧密联系超过了视觉和听觉，气味可以唤醒他自己的记忆。闻到肉桂和橘子的香气总是会让他想起在陋居度过的圣诞节，闻到某种花香总是会让他想起斯普劳特教授的温室（当然，现在是在纳威的照看下），而魔药的味道则总是能把他带回霍格沃茨的地窖里。那么这些香气怎么能让他身临其境地重温别人的回忆，这些与他自己的生活紧密相关的回忆？

“不同寻常，”他说道，把瓶盖盖上。

“喜欢吗？”

哈利看着莉莉热切的脸笑了。

“是的，让我想起了在霍格沃茨打魁地奇的事儿。”

“让我想到了飞过魁地奇球场的感觉！”阿尔热心地说。“真他妈聪明，因为每个人闻起来的感觉并不是一模一样，你没闻到最开始那股子海格的牲畜栏的味道，你只闻到那些好闻的味道，不过它闻起来还是须后水。”

“你刚刚说了‘他妈的’！”莉莉控诉道。

“罗恩叔叔总是挂在嘴边上。”

“罗恩叔叔是个自行其是的人，”哈利说。“我不希望你什么事情都学他。”

“老爸，你的语气真像麦格教授。”

“谢谢，”哈利说，听起来像麦格已经算不错的了，以前还有更严厉的人呢。“礼物拆完了么？该换衣服去陋居了。”

“我必须得换衣服么？”莉莉穿着麻瓜的牛仔裤运动鞋，搭配韦斯莱圣诞节手编毛衣。

“你知道的，你得穿着漂亮的袍子去吃圣诞大餐，快去换衣服吧。”

“妈妈也会去么？”詹姆假装镇定地问，但是他微微颤抖的声音出卖了他。

“应该不会，我想你们妈妈会和赫克托[Hector]还有他的家人一起过圣诞节。”  
[译注：Hector赫克托，其实没什么好译注的，但是我觉得这个名字很有意思。赫克托是希腊神话中著名的战士，英勇地死于特洛伊战争。但同时这个单词在英语中是“恃强凌弱者”的意思。]

三个孩子齐齐地发出不同声调的如释重负的叹息，这让哈利挑起眉毛。

“你会去和他决斗么，老爸？”阿尔突然问道。

“别犯傻了，我当然不会！快去换衣服，乖，还没刷牙的小坏蛋别忘记去刷牙。快去。”

“我要喷上我的新香水，”莉莉宣布说。

“希望你除了喷香水还记得穿衣服，不然我们可什么都吃不下啦……”  
[译注：这里是一个文字游戏。莉莉说“wear my new perfume喷上新香水”，于是哥哥嘲笑她心心念念的都是香水，别忘记穿衣服wear some clothes as well。我不知道怎样用中文达到同样的效果，因此附上原文]

“讨厌！”

+

莫莉，赫敏和芙蓉三个人终于不约而同了一次。哈利发现她们三个凑在厨房里。

“我不觉得老式的薰衣草香水或者玫瑰香水有什么问题，”莫莉说。

“这肯定不只是香水那么简单，”赫敏对着光举着一个水滴形的小瓶子。

“典型的英国佬看待天气的想法，”芙蓉抱怨道，“虽然英国的天气的确很见鬼。”  
[译注：一如JKR的设定，芙蓉•韦斯莱的法语口音很重，但为了方便理解，全部按照正常的英语翻译。下文芙蓉的对话同样如此。]

“那是什么？”哈利问道。

“圣诞快乐，亲爱的哈利！”莫莉抱住他。“过得好吗？”她撩开他前额的头发，就像是检查他有没有发烧，又或是检查有没有一个新的举世震惊的伤疤。

“我很好，”哈利回给莫莉一个拥抱，然后坚定地放开她去拥抱赫敏，又让芙蓉吻了他的面颊。

“金妮圣诞节送给我们一瓶新香水，”赫敏没有理会莫莉轻微的哼声，解释说。“这瓶香水叫做‘雨’，的确很可爱啦，但是这香水有点古怪。”

“又是T•斯佩尔曼的‘回声缭绕’系列香水？”哈利问道。

“对啊，你见过这香水？”

“莉莉圣诞节礼物想要‘莉莉’香水和沐浴乳，孩子们则送了‘找球手’须后水给我。这一瓶怎么了？”

赫敏递过来香水瓶。哈利打开香水嗅了嗅。

他站在霍格沃茨的一扇小门门口，看着夏天的雨落在花圃上。湿润的草的味道，参杂着些微香草和花朵的香味，似是有人拨动了迷迭香和忍冬花。一个年轻女子走向他，在她的发丝中、鼻尖、睫毛上，雨珠和微笑一起闪耀。她递来一束芳香，是蕨、薰衣草与玫瑰的花束。然后一切倏忽不见，如同肥皂泡一般无迹可寻，唯有馥郁的花香，在夏日的阵雨后暗香浮动。

“那个女巫，你看到她了？”赫敏问道。

哈利点点头。

“去问莉莉要她的香水，闻的时候也能看见她。”

“你有没有想起来……”赫敏小心翼翼地问，不知道他会做何反应。

“没错，那就是我妈妈。芙蓉，你看到什么人了么？”

芙蓉扬起眉毛。

“一个一头英国人典型的红头发的英国女巫。”

“眼睛呢？”赫敏问。

芙蓉耸耸肩。

“眼睛——呃，眼睛看起来就像是阿利的眼睛，不是么？”  
[译注：法语中H不发音，所以芙蓉念Harry为’Arry。人文社的翻译中将此处翻译出来，这里沿袭了人文社的翻译。]

“那是我母亲，莉莉•伊万斯。”

“不可能啊，她不是死了么？”

“肯定只是长得很像的人，”莫莉息事宁人地说。

“就是莉莉，”赫敏低声说。“我也看过斯内普的记忆，哈利。那就是莉莉。只是通过香气就把特定的记忆植入像是芙蓉这样没有见过莉莉的人的头脑里，这需要很高深的魔法。这段记忆一定是用什么方法附着在香味上了，然后就像是魔药一般通过鼻粘膜吸收…”

“额敏['Ermione]，你太不浪漫了！”

“但他们为什么会选上一个死了那么久的人？还有，你说这些是斯内普的记忆？”莫莉看起来不太舒服。

“我还保存着，”哈利马上说。“就锁在格里莫广场的书桌里。”

“你确定没人能拿到？”尽管赫敏没有说出口，但她很显然是想到了金妮。

“那张书桌会咬人，而且格里莫广场的家具都不喜欢金妮，她几乎从来不去那里。而且，”哈利皱起眉头。“我不记得曾经见过这些场景。甚至那场魁地奇比赛也是第一次见到。”他摸摸自己的下巴，莉莉坚持让他在那里喷了须后水。“闻闻看这里，可能味道还没散尽，还可以触发记忆。”

赫敏深深地吸了口气，定定地站在原处，目光飘散开去。

“那是从看台的视角看去的，你和马尔福，两个找球手的比赛。”

“我看到的也是。”

“真奇怪，好像斯内普在死前把自己的记忆给过别人似的。”

“他为什么要那么做？”

后门突然被猛地推开了，一群韦斯莱拥进来，厨房里一下子挤满了热烈的红头发，他们吵吵嚷嚷地坚持要哈利一起去花园里打一局魁地奇。

“穿暖和点！”莫莉叫道。“两个小时以后就开饭了，别打碎东西，也别乱用魔法！”

“和乔治比尔还有查理一起玩却不用魔法？”罗恩小声说。“妈，你还真是生活在云中鹁鸪城[cloud cuckoo land]。嘿，泰迪！圣诞快乐啊。要不要来和比尔一起打击球手？”  
[译注：cloud cuckoo land，也有译作白云布谷乡或云海杜鹃城，是一种乌托邦似的无忧无虑之所。源自于古希腊剧作家Aristophanes阿里斯托芬的戏剧"The Birds"《鸟》。]

+

“我对您的香水很有兴趣，”柜台后面的年轻女巫瞪着哈利，咽下一口唾沫，结果什么声音都没发出来。她又尝试了一遍。

“好的，波特先生。是为女士挑选的么？”紧接着她就脸红得像一颗红甜菜了。

“我想知道制作者是谁，”哈利说，尽力忍住，不让自己转眼睛。

“呃，是……”

“我知道，是斯佩尔曼先生。你们是直接从他那里进货么？这些香水是公司生产的，还是说是他个人的手工制品呢？”

“我不知道，我去请跳蚤先生。”她说完就走进后堂里，接着传来低低的交谈声，不一会儿，胖墩墩的跳蚤老先生就匆匆忙忙地从门后走出来。

“波特先生！”他说话的嗓门不是一般的大。“又见到您真是太高兴了！有什么可以效劳的么？”

“我对你们的新香水很感兴趣。”

“哦是的，它们棒极了不是么？这是我们的新尝试，巧妙地融合了麻瓜科技，魔药还有魔法在其中。”

“是谁制作的？”

“斯佩尔曼先生，”跳蚤先生的眼睛睁大了。“包装上写着的，T•斯佩尔曼先生。”

“那么这是个人手工作品，还是团体规模生产？”

“呃，这点我可说不清。斯佩尔曼先生是一位离群索居的绅士，他不太乐意提供信息——商业机密嘛，可以理解——不过他都是亲自来送货。我们小店现在是伦敦唯一的经销商，不过我觉得霍格莫德的那家药剂店应该也有相当有限的存货。”他的语气暗示唯一可信的只是“存货有限”而已。

“我想见见这位斯佩尔曼先生。”

“这我可帮不了您了，先生，他总是说来就来，我们可不知道他的行踪。”

“那如果您缺货了怎么办？”

“我送猫头鹰给他，然后下个星期之内他就会带着货来店里。”

“那么您能否为我引荐一下？”

“我当然会问问看，先生。为了您，也许他会破了例，不过我可不敢保证。”

“谢谢。”

哈利走进对角巷，他低着头，对着一月份的雨夹雪施了一个抵御咒。还有其他人也掌握了斯内普的记忆，不得不说哈利被激起了兴趣，这种兴趣甚至蒙蔽了他的判断力。

+

哈利打开门，瞪着门阶上的红头发女巫愣住了。

“你好啊哈利，”金妮露出一个有些勉强的微笑。“你现在有空吗？”

“呃，当然，”他退后，让她进来，然后关上门。衣帽架不安地咯吱咯吱作响。“怎么了，是孩子的事情么？”

“哦，不，不是那样的，”她抬头看着他，脸色惨白，眼睛张大，面容哀戚。她喷了新的香水，是巧克力和胡椒之类低沉而厚重的味道。“哈利，我想了很多，一直都在想，究竟发生了什么呢，然后我……我觉得我犯了个错误。”  
[译注：巧克力并不如有些说法中那般具有催情的作用，但是某些传言称，巧克力中加入胡椒可以达到催情的效果，当然，这种说法并未得到验证。]

“是么？”哈利走向起居室，金妮就跟在后面，提防着大厅里那张一直想伸腿绊她的那张桌子。

“我不该离开的。”

“他已经厌倦你了？”

“我知道我是自作自受。我想念你，还有孩子们。”

“好吧，孩子们现在都在霍格沃茨，泰迪找到了一份新工作，所以现在家里只有我。”

“哈利，你知道我在说什么。”

“没错，我也这么想，”他转过身看着她，说。“听着，我也好好想了想，我不想回到过去那种样子。”金妮的脸沉了下来，哈利举起一只手。“我不是说我们一切都玩完了，但是我需要点时间整理自己。你离开了我。现在我想以我自己的方式把这件事处理好。”

“但是我想回来。”

“不，你不想，你讨厌这里。”

“我是说回我们的小屋里去。”

“我没拦着你。那是你的家也是我的家。只要你别带他去，也别害得孩子们和泰迪不把那里当做家就行。”

“你不一起回来么？”

“不，”哈利说着硬挤出一点笑容。“我更喜欢格里莫广场。你随时都可以飞路我，或者送猫头鹰来找我。”

“哈利……”金妮说着把一只手放在他胳膊上。她一头长长的红发，脸上散落着金色的雀斑，依然那么美丽。生完三个孩子之后，她还保有少年一般纤细的体态，毕竟她是个女巫。她身上的香水蒸腾起温暖的香气，他突然看见一具奶油般的身体在大床上舒展开，等待着他。他的下身开始蠢蠢欲动。

“不，现在请离开。”他温柔但是坚定地把她推到门边。“我依然在气头上。”

“你听起来一点都不生我的气。”

“我们以后再谈，好吗？”

“哈利，请别——”

他关上门靠在门后。曾经的美好蒙上了背叛的污点，现在他仅剩下挫伤的自尊和浓重的悲伤。再见到她感觉很奇怪，仿佛他该更百感交加，而不是如现在而已。他完美的记忆中，永远不会有她。

+

猫头鹰花了老大的劲从厨房窗户上方的猫头鹰小窗里钻进来，正在抖着翅膀把羽毛梳理好的时候，一只最大号的炖锅突然啪嗒一声合上锅盖，差点咬到它的尾巴，吓得它大叫起来。克利切抓住那只锅子丢进碗橱里，嘀嘀咕咕地念叨着喷灯之类的威胁。

“哈利主人，你有一只猫头鹰。”

“哦，太好了，是罗恩送来的么？”

“不，不是小猪。”

哈利打着哈欠，伸手去盘子里摸猫头鹰食。

“猫头鹰食没了？”

克利切掀开黄油盘上的盖子，露出一把猫头鹰食，一块斯提尔顿干酪[Stilton]还有哈利的怀表。哈利叹了口气拿回自己的怀表。  
[译注：Stilton，又译斯蒂尔顿干酪，英国的一种白乳酪, 有蓝绿色霉纹, 味浓。]

“我一直在找这表到哪里去了。好吧，猫头鹰，你给我送来了什么？”

哈利递过去滑腻腻的猫头鹰食，那只猫头鹰却不屑一顾，哈利一拿走他腿上的纸卷儿，它就飞走了。

“亲爱的波特先生，

我听闻你有意愿见我。恕我无法想象你我二人能够有什么共同话题。然而跳蚤先生向我保证，您的惠顾必能大大增益我小小的香水生意，所以，鉴于我下周二会前往伦敦，我将在中午于绿龙酒吧[Green Wyvern]同您碰面。请勿迟到。

T•斯佩尔曼敬上。”

哈利把羊皮纸放在桌上摊平。

”真是越来越古怪了，“他说道。”我要和一个傲慢的调香师一起吃午饭。“

+

酒馆老板把哈利领到一个人面前，他出奇地普通，完全没有任何区别性的个人特征，哈利立刻认出这是一种多用的障眼法，与其说是变化了自己的外表倒不如说是施用一个“别注意我咒[notice-me-not charm]”。哈利自己就用过。这种魔法比真正的障眼法更适合用在战斗或者旅行中，真正的障眼法反而会吸引很多注意。

斯佩尔曼坐在一个小包厢里，面前摆着一杯苦啤酒[bitter]还有菜单。哈利坐到对面的时候，他连头也没抬。

“你迟到了三分钟，波特先生。”

哈利闭上了眼。对方低沉又如同天鹅绒一般的嗓音让他浑身一阵冷汗，就仿佛他刚刚穿过一个幽灵一般。胸口里什么他没有意识到的东西，绷紧了，又松开。

“因为我不想让您觉得我好欺负，”话脱口而出，哈利意识到自己都说了什么的时候，忍不住脸红了。“您过得好吗，先生？”

对方轻轻地哼了一声。

“一如既往。”

哈利笑了，并不是因为真的觉得好笑，而是因为突然心头压着的大石头消失了。

“很难说啊。您的自由是你赢得的，我很高兴，我从没想过还能再听到您的声音。”哈利的声音竟然有些发颤，他连忙咳嗽两声掩饰过去。“这顿饭我请客？”

“我以为我们就是因此而来的。我要烤牛肉。”

哈利点点头走到吧台边，点完菜，然后带着啤酒回来了。

“我有很多事情想问您，”哈利一边坐下一边说。

“毫无疑问。不过你肯定你能得到答案么？”

“如果您不想告诉我，您就不会同意跟我吃午饭了，不是么？您是怎么活下来的？”

“我也想问你这个问题。”

“我嘛，就是准备好牺牲一切，包括我自己的生命，然后再加上爱。”

“你已经回答了你自己问的问题，不是么？”对方的脸像是一副颜料未干就被弄花了的油画一样看不清楚。哈利举起魔杖，在包厢里施了好几个静音咒和私密咒，然后看着斯内普解除了自己的伪装。

在他面前的是和平时期的斯内普，那个不再从事他怨恨的事业，也不再在两个势不两立的主人中间饱受折磨的人。他还是他，有着鹰钩鼻和锐利的黑眼睛，依然像鹰一般机敏。皮肤苍白如昔，不过牙齿和头发都比哈利记忆中洁净许多，好像现在他开始有点儿在意自己的外表了似的。他也不再瘦得那么骨立形销。鬓角里掺入了丝丝缕缕的灰色，眼睛周围也增添了几道皱纹。他扬起一边的眉毛，盯着哈利，像是挑衅他敢不敢妄加评判。

“您怎么能活下来的？”哈利低声说。“我和赫敏是看着您死掉的。”

“一点儿忙都没帮，如果我没记错的话。”

哈利脸红了，自从他成人以来，他还没有这么脸红过。

“我们那个时候才十七岁，我们刚刚亲眼看见伏地魔毁了您，我们也没接受过医疗训练，也没这方面的经验，而且我也一直都在后悔，后悔自己没有救您。”

“现在你说得轻巧。”

“您是摄神取念的大师，教授，您知道我是不是在撒谎。”

斯内普点点头，举起自己的杯子，一丝不苟地喝了一口。

“您流了那么多血，”哈利小声说。

“那是一个非常强力的迷惑咒。”

“您被毒蛇咬了。”

“波特先生，在你的第一堂课上，我问过你，什么是粪石[bezoar]，粪石又是做什么用的。我没有提到过，我可以阻止死亡么？”

“我们埋葬了您的尸体。”

“你埋葬的尸体是用血浸染的袍子变成的。血倒是真的，我流了很多血之后才止住，虚弱得一塌糊涂。不过，血倒是给了那具变形得来的尸体浓烈的魔法签名和气味。那个时候，我不知道谁会获胜，所以假死来阻止任何人继续追杀我是很合理的。而且我还不知道你将有能力洗清我的罪名。”他说着，黑眼睛闪闪发光。

“但是香水是怎么回事，斯内普教授？”

“不值一提。”斯内普摇摇手，忽略了这个问题。哈利喝了一口啤酒，依然忍不住微笑。斯内普现在对他的影响并不比邓布利多和伏地魔大，斯内普也只不过是又一个凭借勇气和狡猾在战争中幸存下来的人，他有权利追求安宁。

“还有我母亲呢？”哈利尽力用不经意的口气问道。“有一款香水以她命名，还有一款则能让人看见她在雨中穿行的画面？”

斯内普耸耸肩。他的动作，还有肩膀微微的起伏，都有点太刻意，太做作。

“我只不过是随手，应该说随性拿来用而已。”然后斯内普盯着哈利的脸，丝绸般的嗓音低沉下去，几近猫咪的呼噜声[purr]。“不过你呢，波特？我听说格兰芬多黄金男孩的生活不再那么金光灿烂了。”  
[译注：没错我是故意的给我唱Soft Kitty我都不改！purr也可比喻低沉的声音，但是它本来的意思就是猫咪发出的呼噜呼噜的声音嘛～]

如果他还是个孩子，那么这句话就能激怒他，不过他现在已经是成年人，听起来只是有点生气而已。哈利盯着斯内普，终于还是明白了，斯内普的怨恨并非他刻意而为，嫉恨那些快乐和成功的人是斯内普的天性。

“是，我找到了我自己的红头发女巫，然后又失去了她。”

“真粗心，波特。”

“又不是我的错。”

“预言家那篇又臭又长的报道不是说，她跟着一个魁地奇球星跑了么？”

幸运的是，女招待端着托盘走过来，斯内普马上重新用上伪装咒，哈利放下私密守护。等她放好餐盘，送来餐具和山葵汁酱料，哈利重新加上咒语，然后说，“那您的感情生活呢，教授？最近找了又跑了多少情人了？”

斯内普脸上腾起的愤怒的红色绝对有损绅士风度。

“你一直都是个爱管闲事的小子，总是插手那些不欢迎你的事情。”

“那您凭什么对我的婚姻指手画脚？”

“你的行为是公众行为，受到所有人关注。”

“是么？您以为我想要么？”哈利尽力保持不痛不痒的平淡语调，但是切牛排的手在微微发抖。现在他可算记起来当年有多恨斯内普了。“如果我对预言家日报和唱唱反调[Quibbler]宣布你回来了，那么你也就成公众人物了，教授。”

斯内普啪地把餐刀丢在桌子上。

“你想干什么，波特？”

“我在试图和我的老魔药课教授友好谈话。您看，我们两个真的很像。我们都历经艰难活了下来，我们都重视自己的隐私，不过您重视自己的，却似乎认为我不能有我的自己的。当然……”他皱着眉头若有所思地靠在椅背上。“一直到我提到我母亲之前，您都还算很礼貌。这么长时间过去了，提起她对您来说还是那么难过的事情么？”

斯内普瞪着他，仿佛这么多年的岁月都消隐无踪，又像是魔法香水唤醒了过去的记忆。哈利少年时期记忆里的斯内普又回来了，满腹偏见，反复无常。

“不关你事。”

“那么我得说我的婚姻也不关您事，教授。”

斯内普把餐巾揉成一团，抓住桌子边缘，很显然打算站起来走人。真是典型的斯内普作风，和哈利记忆中的那位老师如出一辙，哈利莫名其妙地感觉宽慰——这个人还活着，还是那么冷嘲热讽满身是刺，他突然就不生气了。哈利伸出手，指尖碰了碰斯内普的手掌。“请别走。请把饭吃完吧，都付过账了。我保证，再也不提起我父母，邓布利多，伏地魔，或者战争的事。”他没道歉，他感觉自己什么都没做错，没有什么要道歉的。

斯内普平息下来，但是他的黑眼睛里还闪烁着怀疑的光。

“你一点儿也没变，波特。”

“我长大了，”哈利纠正说。他怀疑斯内普是不是一点儿幽默细胞都没有。“我现在都有三个孩子在霍格沃茨上学了。”

“更多的韦斯莱，”斯内普一边小声说，一边拿起他的餐具。

“还有罗恩和赫敏的两个孩子，比尔的三个孩子，和查理的女儿。哦，还有，纳威•隆巴顿现在是草药课教授。”

“我知道。天知道米勒娃脑袋里都想的是什么。”

“那么‘我知道有个人很超擅长草药学的人在霍格沃茨教书，可惜他没那么擅长魔药，不过我们不能指望事事如意不是么’听起来如何？还有，校长办公室里没有您的肖像，所以为什么之前没有人怀疑您还活着？”

“他们可能怀疑过，”斯内普切下一块牛肉放进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边想。“毫无疑问，邓布利多的画像和米勒娃一定深入探讨过这个问题，虽然我和米勒娃见的最后一面完全是不欢而散，我怀疑她不会很高兴见到我。”

“我不知道，她有很多时间可以思考，和画像谈话。我打赌邓布利多的肖像一定告诉她您为什么不得不杀了他。”

“我以为我们都同意了不讨论这件事？” 不过斯内普的眉毛扬起一个微妙的角度，显示出他没有再生气。

“曾占据我们生活这么就的事情，我不觉得我们能避开不谈，不过既然你想换个话题，那么就说说您二十二年来都在做什么吧。”

“我去了法国，在巴黎的一个巫师定居点的大药店里找到了一份工作，不过我的法语不够在店堂里工作，所以只能酿造一些基本的魔药。不过他们发现实际上我能酿造狼毒药剂之类复杂的魔药，而且还有许多自己的改进，我就获得了一个终身的职位，管理他们的酿造设施。我提议，如果他们可以提供给我一份数额不大的研究资金，我也许可以继续改进他们的配方，让他们能够在竞争中取得优势。事情就是这样。‘回声缭绕’系列香水就是研究的产品之一。”

“那么为什么您放弃了法国的工作回到英国？”

斯内普带着点儿高卢人的漫不经心耸耸肩。

“我想家了，而且我已经休息够久，准备好应付新的挑战。我挣的钱足够买一座小房子，开始我自己的生意。香水的盈利现在就足够开销。我可能会考虑短期聘用一个助手。”

“很棒啊。”

斯内普眉毛一弹，看着他。

“那么你都做了什么，波特先生？”

“众所周知，”哈利说，怀疑自己的选择很难得到挑剔的斯内普的支持。

“做英雄挫狗熊，接受傲罗训练，然后娶妻生子。Bravo，波特先生，你达成了所有人的期望。”

“格兰芬多的人生，”哈利如同斯内普一般毫无情绪地说。

斯内普挂着他标志性的假笑点点头。

“但是现在呢？”

“未来充满变数，”哈利平静地说。“和您一样，我也需要人生的转折。”

斯内普点点头，然后他们都专心吃完午饭。食物很精美，啤酒很香醇。哈利甚至感觉，如果斯内普不炸毛的话[did not have his feathers ruffled]，有他做伴其实是出乎意料地令人愉快的。“我们再一起吃饭吧，”哈利说。他自己都感觉惊讶，更不用说斯内普，他被吓了一跳。也许这个男人已经摆脱了大脑封闭术和间谍的习惯，也许没有，他可能只是也很放松，所以不小心流露出自己的感觉。

“下周我还要给鼻涕虫和跳蚤药店送一大批货，”斯内普说。“我周三来伦敦。”

“那么一起吃午饭吧，您去过古灵阁对面的那家餐馆么？是一家巫师的中式餐馆，他们的点心[dim sum]做得很好。”

“没去过，”斯内普极微微地笑着说。“十二点三十见。尽量别迟到，波特先生。”

“我在那儿等你。”哈利去吧台结帐，等他回身的时候，斯内普已经走了。他回到格里莫广场的家，带着远超一顿美妙的午餐所带给他的满心愉悦。他觉得，这种感觉像是他把什么错了很久的事情终于做对了。

+

起初，他并不打算告诉朋友们斯内普还活着，毕竟，格兰芬多们都是感情外露的直性子，倒不是说他们不能保守重要的秘密，只不过想藏住那些不那么重要的就很难了。斯内普回来的消息会从格兰芬多传到拉文克劳，传到《唱唱反调》的卢娜耳朵里。不用想都知道斯内普会怎么说了。万一鼻涕虫和跳蚤药剂店发现他们的供货商是名前食死徒，决定取消和他的交易，那会毁了斯内普的新生意。哈利得闭上嘴。

哈利用猫头鹰订了位子，早早地到了餐馆，点好一瓶冰莎当尼[Chardonnay]和两人份的午餐。餐馆老板认出了哈利•波特，不过哈利常来。熟客有熟客的好处，哈利可以安安静静地坐在位子上，看着雨落在对角巷里。斯内普进来的时候依然带着“别注意我咒”，不过哈利感觉到了空气中微微的涟漪，他微笑着看着斯内普在对面坐下。  
[译注：Chardonnay莎当尼，又译雪当利，是一种由单一Chardonnay葡萄酿制的白葡萄酒。]

“我点了什锦点心，希望您喜欢。”哈利说着举起酒瓶，斯内普微微点了点头。裁剪精良的黑色长袍衬托得他身材修长，看起来就像是来参加商务会餐的巫师。“生意怎么样？”

“我签了一份狼毒药剂的合约，”斯内普满意地说。“香水的生意受季节影响，太不稳定，而狼毒药剂的订单差不多是固定的。”他递过来杯子让哈利倒酒。

“真是好消息啊，教授！”

“我希望你不要用我不再拥有的头衔称呼我”

“那么T呢，‘T•斯佩尔曼’的T？”哈利问道。“是您父亲的名字么？”

斯内普本来一脸和颜悦色，听到这句话立刻面露不快。

“当然不是。如果有人问起，那么我会说T是塔克文[Tarquinius]的T，不然我只自称‘斯佩尔曼’。”他抖开餐巾摊在腿上。  
[译注：Tarquinius塔克文，囧，我不知道教授在这里是不是在说冷笑话。Tarquinius绝对不是一个很常见的名字，拉丁文辞典注释它是伊特鲁利亚[Etruscan]名字。同时它还是著名的罗马暴君，罗马帝国自罗慕路建城到罗马共和国建立，王政时代的最后一任君王的名字。  
嗯，下面是找到的同为罗马皇帝的Severus，也许这就是他选这个冷僻到变态的名字的原因？Lucius Septimius Severus（约146-211），罗马皇帝（193-211），Severus王朝（193-235）的创建者。（感谢Racifer的帮助）]

“对朋友也是这样？”哈利只收到一记眼光，让他明白自己又做了一回没脑子的格兰芬多。斯内普什么时候有过朋友？“德拉科•马尔福知道您回来了么？”看到斯内普的表情放松了，哈利这才长出了一口气——他却不知道自己什么时候不由自主屏住了呼吸。

“没有。不过我考虑过联系他。”

“您应该联系他，”哈利说。“知道您活了下来他一定会很高兴的，其他斯莱特林们也是。”

“那些还记得我的而已，”斯内普干涩地说。

“许多人都去参加了您的葬礼。帕金森，伯斯德[Bulstroke]，扎比尼，马尔福，还有辛尼斯塔教授都致了哀。要知道，我们都去了。”  
[译注：Bulstroke伯斯德。还记得Millicent Bulstroke米里森•伯斯德么？在二年级的决斗俱乐部里卡住赫敏的头，五年级加入乌姆里奇调查行动组的斯莱特林。]

“‘我们’？”

“凤凰社社员，韦斯莱一家人，金斯莱，还有几位奥罗，霍格沃茨的教职工，还有邓布利多军，我们都去了。亚瑟•韦斯莱先生念了一段圣经[read the lesson]，金斯莱就你为凤凰社所做的贡献发表了讲话，米勒娃则谈到了你的教学和对斯莱特林学院的责任心，我就说了说你长久以来对抗伏地魔的努力，还有最后对我的帮助。”

斯内普瞪着哈利的表情几乎算得上是困惑的，就好像哈利巴拉巴拉讲了半天都是蛇佬腔，斯内普得根据他的语调和背景才能猜测他说的是什么。

“你在一个从你十一岁起就一直痛恨的人的葬礼上致辞？”

“我那个时候已经明白了，记得么？我看过了您的回忆。哦……”哈利喝了一口葡萄酒，小心翼翼地说。“如果您想的话，我可以把回忆还给您。”

“你还保存着我的记忆？”服务员送来小小的竹制蒸笼，在桌子上摆好小碟的酱料。斯内普等她离开，才又说道，“你真是个格兰芬多，波特。”

“没错，我就是这么一个多愁善感的傻瓜。”哈利打开蒸笼的盖子，舀出一只小饺子。“您可以把回忆拿回去。”

“这么多年没有它们我过得也挺好。那是甜辣酱[sweet chilli sauce]么？”

“闻起来像是。这个是酱油。见鬼，我从来都用不好筷子……”

斯内普用一只苍白的手拿起筷子，然后把饺子放进酱料里蘸了蘸，从容而文雅地吃了起来，还有余力嘲笑哈利的手忙脚乱。

“有时候我还真的挺奇怪，我们怎么敢让你一个人用餐刀，更别提魔杖和剑了，”当哈利啪地把一只明虾掉在酱料碟子里，溅起一桌子酱油的时候，他说道。

“我在扫帚上出神入化，收之桑榆。”

斯内普习惯性地扬起一边眉毛。

“你还真够谦虚的，波特。你还在打魁地奇么？”

“只是打着玩而已。我参加了一个业余明星球队，打球为慈善募捐。眼下就有一所狼人训练中心在建，帮助他们恢复正常生活——这也是我很高兴您为鼻涕虫和跳蚤药剂店酿造狼毒药剂的原因之一。”

“我本以为格雷伯克死后，被转变的人数应当减少。”

“大概五年前，又出现了一个坏家伙。在我们制服她以前，她已经袭击并且转变了八个人。再加上格雷伯克以前控制的那群恶棍的残余。新法令允许他们找工作，只要他们接受狼毒药剂，并且被监测服用情况。狼人中心建在麻瓜的一个野狼保护区附近，所以人们即便听见嚎叫声，也会以为是狼群的声音。抱歉，我想您大概不想听我啰嗦我的小计划。”

“让我猜猜，你称之为莱姆斯•卢平中心？”

哈利笑了。

“我们格兰芬多太好猜了，是吧？没错，就是叫这个。”

“还有一个为流浪的阿尼玛格斯开设的小天狼星•布莱克之家？”

“没有，也没有彼得•佩迪鲁宠物耗子店。”

他们沉默地吃饭，过了一会儿，哈利意识到，刚刚斯内普又一次踩在警戒线上试探，不过他嘴角微微挂着一抹讽刺的弧度，谈起小天狼星和莱姆斯，对于哈利来说没有那么难过了。也许是时间冲淡了悲伤，也许是哈利已经成年，学会不理会斯内普对老对头的冷嘲热讽，不过哈利更怀疑的是，也许是对方的话本身也不再夹枪带棒。斯内普也更加温和了。

“您还是没告诉我应该怎么称呼您，”哈利说。“我希望您能叫我‘哈利’。不过如果觉得太越界，我也能理解，毕竟有些东西是一辈子的习惯。”

斯内普短短地哼了一声，听起来挺像是被逗乐了。

“我绝对不允许别人叫我‘西弗[Sev]’。”

哈利点点头。莉莉•伊万斯曾经叫他‘西弗’，不过那已经是多年以前。那时候斯内普还是个少年，渴望爱和友谊。现在这个拘谨冷淡的男巫已经完完全全是另外一个人了。

“那么我可以叫你‘西弗勒斯’么？”

“如果你坚持，那么在肯定没有别人能听到的时候，你可以这么叫我。这个名字很稀有，而目前我还是希望只做‘斯佩尔曼’而已。”

“谢谢。”哈利举起酒杯。“我很荣幸。”

那双黑眼睛又一次微微睁大了，闪烁着怀疑的光。看起来斯内普像是怀疑自己又被揶揄了，不过摄神取念大师的本能又告诉他事实并非如此。然后他偏了偏头。

“不客气，哈利。”

+

厨房里，一只猫头鹰正等着哈利，刚刚和那只爱咬人的炖锅争斗一番的它炸着毛，显得闷闷不乐。

“克利切，我觉得我们应该换一套厨具了。”哈利从猫头鹰腿上取下纸卷，喂给它一片火腿作为补偿。克利切听到，耳朵垂了下来。

“可是我喜欢这只锅子，哈利主人。我知道它有点小坏脾气。不过我用最近流行的那种没资历没来头的锅子可煮不出这么好吃的东西。”他说着慢吞吞地走进贮藏室，一副凄凄惨惨的样子。哈利叹了口气，打开纸卷。

“亲爱的哈利，

霍格沃茨打算举办一场大聚会庆祝春分。所有的收益都会捐给邓布利多基金会[Dumbledore Foundation]用于帮助麻瓜出身和孤儿学生。我希望能邀请你来做开幕致辞，欢迎客人和学生。

此致，

米勒娃•麦格 魔法学士[BMag (Bachelor of Magic)]，梅林骑士团二级勋章[OoM 2nd Class]（校长）”

哈利叹了口气，召唤来羽毛笔和羊皮纸，潦草地涂下接受邀请的回信。

+

聚会倒不如他以为得那么糟。米勒娃忙得没时间招待他，不过他找到了退休了的斯普劳特教授，斯拉格霍恩教授，维克托教授和弗利维教授；和海格，纳威和霍琦教授聊天也很愉快；而且，罗恩，赫敏，比尔还有芙蓉也作为在校生家长被邀请了。哈利发表了简短的讲话（打趣几句罗恩，介绍一下赫敏的邓布利多基金会），他自己的孩子们在下面听爸爸讲话挺不好意思的，也多少满足了他的恶趣味。不过之后他们没能躲开这位著名的老爸，才是感觉到什么叫真的害羞。

“有个人你一定得见见，爸爸，”莉莉在他耳边小声说，把他往一个身穿红色长袍非常迷人的金发女巫方向推。海格在给她讲故事，惹得她大笑不止，这可给她加了不少印象分。

“她是谁？”一只家养小精灵不停地对他眨眼，哈利接过小精灵递来的潘趣酒[punch]。  
[译注：Punch潘趣酒，又译伴汁酒，以酒﹑热水或冷水﹑糖﹑柠檬﹑香料等混合而成的饮料]

“那是巴林卡女士[Madam Palinka]，霍琦夫人的新助手。霍琦夫人明年就退休了，到时候就是由她接任。”  
[译注：Palinka巴林卡，这个名字同时还是原产于匈牙利和罗马尼亚的一种水果白兰地。酒精浓度非常高，在50%到75%之间。匈牙利人管最烈的巴林卡叫“绊倒在篱笆上”以形容喝醉之后的滑稽姿态。这里对巴林卡的称呼是Madam，同霍琦一样。但是考虑到大家积极地为她和哈利牵红线，所以只翻译为女士。]

哈利任由自己被拖过去，介绍给这位魁地奇教练。她的脸漂亮地涨红了一点儿，不过至少他的出现没有让她语无伦次。她告诉他，她是德姆斯特朗毕业的，打了五年的职业魁地奇，现在想要在英国安定下来。他们愉快地聊了半个多小时的魁地奇联赛，直到米勒娃来打断他们。米勒娃想要哈利去谈谈基金会的管理问题。

哈利感觉到赫敏和罗恩，他们的孩子，还有他自己的孩子们，都带着鼓励的微笑看着他，就好像他们已经等不及他快点再找一个漂亮女巫，忘记金妮。他们就不能随他所愿让他自己过自己想要的生活么，哈利感觉到一股怒气噌噌暴涨，不过他很快压下火气。他们爱他，他们觉得他得再找一位枕边妻子才能再快乐起来。他突然明白过来，自己对巴林卡女士没有什么进一步的愿望，而且他觉得现在的生活已经很满意，感觉生活已经在前进，未来有许多值得期盼的，而这“许多”里，一位女巫也没有。

+

哈利推开鼻涕虫和跳蚤药店的门，门铃响了一声。他一直走到香水和化妆品柜台，那里已经有一个穿着斗篷戴着兜帽的女巫，手指拿着着斯内普最新款的香水“绿眸[Green Eyes]”的试用小样。哈利走过去的时候，女巫抬起头，然后抽了一口气。他也认出了她，有点悲伤，惊慌，却又爱又恨。

“嗨，金妮。”

“你好，哈利。过得好么？”

“不错。你呢？”

她点了点头，又低下头看着香水。

“我也很好。真奇怪是不是，我想你会以为他们早放弃了？”

“金[Gin]，放弃什么？”

“用你命名，‘大难不死的男孩’什么的。”

“你怎么会以为这是以我命名的？”

金妮夸张地叹了口气，抓住他的手，往他的手腕上喷了一点香水，然后把小样的香水瓶放回去。

“试试看，闻一下。”

他本以为会是清甜或者花香的气息，但是他错了，这款香水闻起来像是松木和檀香，是非常成熟考究的木质香气，带着点辛辣的前调。一瞬间，他看见，在一家餐馆里，伴随着玻璃酒杯的叮咚声，一个黑发绿眸的人啜着葡萄酒。记忆是经过小心挑选的，所以那个人的身份，甚至连性别都很难看出。不过对于那些非常非常了解哈利的人，脑袋倾斜的角度，还有脑后那簇顽强地翘起的头发，都是认出他的依据。

“真奇怪，”他说，连自己听起来都觉得不可信。金妮看着他，额头皱起思考着。

“我想念你。”

怒火像钉子一样穿透他的胸膛。

“你得到你想要的人了，魁地奇球星赫克托•梅布尔索普[Hector Mablethorpe]。”  
[译注：Mablethorpe梅布尔索普，同时还是英国林肯郡的一处海滩度假胜地的名字。]

“不再是了。”金妮冷静得几乎有点不自然地否认说。“三个星期前我们就结束了。我不会再见他。我错了，哈利，我犯了个严重的错误。”她靠过来轻轻亲了亲他的脸，露出一个勇敢的微笑，嘴唇的抖动几乎看不出。“保重。”

她转身走了，样式简单的棕色长袍的边缘擦过地板，香水的味道在她走动时带起的气流中浮动。哈利转过身，却直直地撞上了一双愤怒的黑眼睛。斯内普甩开袍子走掉，他走开时长袍飞扬的样子已然成为了一种艺术，金妮难以望其项背。他昂着头冲出门，门铃发出刺耳的响声。哈利完全没有头绪，只是肯定，斯内普现在非常非常不高兴。

哈利急忙忙地跟着跑出药剂店。金妮明亮的红色头发上罩着兜帽，越走越远，而在相反的方向，一个瘦高的黑色背影大步走向破釜酒吧[Leaky Cauldron]。哈利深深地吸了口气，给自己鼓劲。犹豫不决是赫奇帕奇的做法，他可是格兰芬多，是不是，他要行动。他满可以英雄式地追上他的妻子（她一定会让他能追上她的），破镜重圆。他又看了一眼斯内普飞快走开的背影，然后他突然意识到，斯内普是在嫉妒。斯内普嫉妒金妮，他一定是看到了那个亲吻，那一瞬间的碰触让斯内普受伤了，伤心的斯内普就等于火气冲天的斯内普，他一直都是这样，受伤的时候就会把所有人都拒之千里之外。斯内普就是这样失去莉莉的，不是么，因为一瞬间的怒气攻心的拒绝？哈利跑向破釜酒吧。

+

“等等！”哈利还有脑子记得，不能喊那个男人的名字。“请等一等！”他伸手抓住了斯内普翻腾的长袍边缘。斯内普停了下来，像根篱笆桩子一样直挺挺地站着，头也不回，只是厉声道：“放开我，波特！”

“就等一会儿，好么？我们不是说好了要去羽蛇[Plumed Serpent]吃午饭么？”  
[译注：Plumed Serpent羽蛇，又称Quetzalcoatl魁扎尔科亚特尔，是古代墨西哥所崇奉的重要神祇。在特奥蒂瓦坎文明中为草木之神。在托尔特克文化中，则是晨星和暮星之神。阿兹特克时期，羽蛇被当作祭司、历法和书籍的发明者、金匠和其他工匠的庇护者。他还被等同于金星，并且是死亡与复生的象征。]

“你似乎有更重要的事情要操心，夹在一位英雄和他的妻子中间，不是我的风格。”斯内普摆摆手，仿佛哈利是恼人的小飞虫，袖子甩一甩就可以挥开。

“你刚才一定听到了，她求我重新接受她，但是我拒绝了。最近她每个礼拜都要问我一遍，想一直缠到我同意为止。”哈利截在斯内普面前停下，这样他就能看见他的脸，鹰钩鼻，执拗的线条，还有抿起的嘴。“哦对了，我喜欢你的新香水。我很荣幸。”

“你凭什么觉得它和你有关？”

“哦，也许我弄错了。”哈利松开斯内普的袖子。“来吃饭么，西弗勒斯？”他真诚地说，知道如果斯内普拒绝的话，自己会有多失望，并且特意地在声音里表现了出来。斯内普眯了眯眼。“求你了。和金妮说话让我心里很不平静，如果你愿意陪我共进午餐，让我暂时忘记她，我会感激不尽的。”

“所以我只是暂时的消遣，是么？”

“你知道自己要重要得多。”

他听见斯内普小小地喘息了一声。

“别指望我会做婚姻问题顾问，波特。”

“你当了斯莱特林院长这么多年，就没处理过分手问题，安慰过多愁善感的青少年？”

“除非他们没有别人可以找了，”斯内普说着转过身，和波特肩并肩走。“一年级的时候有点想家还值得最小程度的同情，不过等他们到了五年级，斯莱特林们就已经知道，除非是学术问题、倾轧或是作弊，否则我不会插手。感情受挫的学生们会向他们的朋友倾诉，那些伤心欲绝的则去找庞弗雷夫人或者辛尼斯塔教授。”

“适者生存，我猜。”

“我更愿意称之为真实生活的历练，波特。”

“你同意过要叫我‘哈利’的。”

斯内普哼了一声。

“既然你坚持，哈利。”

“这也是真实生活的历练，西弗勒斯。到了，这就是羽蛇。我希望你喜欢墨西哥菜。”

“那取决于谁付账。我是斯莱特林，记得么？”

“怎么会忘？”哈利笑着替斯内普拉开门，看着他昂首阔步仿佛主人一般地走进餐厅。

+

“你是在说，你允许你的房子欺负你的客人，给你的孩子找麻烦？”斯内普啜着咖啡说。午餐时间已经过去了，现在餐厅里坐着一群穿着正式的巫师和女巫，喝着酒争论巫师法律有争议的条款。

“我没有允许，”哈利不乐意地说。“我只是阻止不了它。克利切能够搞定一大部分。我希望——好吧，我还是很喜欢这些旧家具的，它们很有个性，不过我希望它们能乖一点。”

“我听起来感觉就像你的房子里有一个不怎么危险但是很难缠的恶咒。”

“这我倒没想过。”

“你说真的？你还好意思说自己当过傲罗？”斯内普一脸哈利让他彻彻底底地失望了的表情。

“格里莫广场12号一直都像是藏满了黑暗的秘密。我想我大概觉得，书桌会吃我的袍子，火警钟是个有支气管炎的聋子，炖锅会自己找肉吃，这些都是理所当然的事情。”哈利抬起头。“你接下来有事么，西弗勒斯？”

“你还没长大，还指望我替你火中取栗么[haul your nuts out of the fire]，波特先生？”

“就我所知，你是处理黑魔法的专家。”

“拍马屁对斯莱特林没用。”

“那真心实意地请求呢？”

“也许。贿赂通常都有效。”

“我提供晚饭。”

“算不上吸引人，我还记得你熬煮魔药的惨状呢。”

“我有克利切，他可是位大厨。”

“这我倒可以考虑考虑。”

“太好了，”哈利高兴得合不拢嘴。“我们现在就走？”

+

“我看见布莱克夫人终于把魔爪从这房子上松开了。”斯内普对着墙上那幅超级业余的霍格沃茨水彩画点点头，原来那地方挂着的可是那位会对每个人大吼大叫的老巫婆的肖像。

“我不得不把画像整个炸掉，然后重砌了那面墙。这是泰迪三年级的时候画的。”

“典型的格兰芬多，一点都不优雅。”

哈利不知道斯内普说的是泰迪的画，还是自己悲愤无奈的DIY。看见斯内普又走进格里莫广场，阔步走过狭窄的走廊，感觉很奇怪。有一瞬间，仿佛时间倒流一般，哈利几乎可以听见穆迪走下楼梯时木腿沉重的声音，莱姆斯•卢平送上饼干和茶时温柔的话语。然后，他看见了斯内普的脸，苍白僵硬，像是象牙雕像。哈利终于意识到，上一次斯内普走进这栋房子的时候，阿不思•邓布利多还活着。

“抱歉，”哈利低声说。“我忘记你一直都没有回来过。这房子一定勾起了很多回忆。”

黑色的袍子一旋，斯内普转过身。

“尽管比我的敌人长寿能给我带来一定程度的满足感，但我不像格兰芬多那么感情丰富。”他假笑着理了理袖口，一副此生还从没有过一刻自省的样子。“哪个家具在捣乱？在我看来一切都很平常。”

哈利带着他来到厨房。锅子安安静静地蹲在架子上，炒勺和刀具都一动不动地挂在墙上的钩子上。克利切一边哼歌一边搅动着碗里的东西。

“主人想喝茶么？”他问道，看到斯内普的时候表情完全没为所动。

“不了，谢谢，克利切。一切都还好吗？”

老精灵看起来很惊讶。

“是的，哈利主人。晚饭吃火锅[hotpot]和凤梨蛋糕[pineapple upside-down cake]可以么？”  
[译注：upside-down cake是一种先底朝天烤制，然后把蛋糕翻过来再烤的水果蛋糕。]

“很好。西弗勒斯会留下来吃晚饭，准备得够么？”

“当然，我还会做洋葱汤[onion soup]，香草蛋奶沙司[vanilla custard]……”他出神地低声自言自语。“珍珠麦[Pearl barley]，洋葱，高汤[stock]，土豆……”

“谢谢你，克利切。”哈利趁着家养小精灵还没筹划出一顿满汉全席，赶紧把斯内普领出厨房。“他喜欢我请客，”他解释说。“让他感觉自己还有用。”

他们回到走廊里，哈利听见一阵鬼鬼祟祟的声音，就像是有爪子的东西偷偷跑过楼梯。他马上抓住斯内普的袖子指过去。斯内普扬起眉毛，不过什么也没说，只是抽出魔杖，跟着哈利蹑手蹑脚地走上楼。

梳妆台用力想把被子从詹姆的床上拖下来，发出低沉刺耳的咯吱咯吱的声音，听起来就像是怒吼。哈利胜利地大叫一声，向那个任性的家具扑过去，把它猛地抵到墙边，“当场抓住你了，杂种！”

梳妆台尖叫起来，抽屉猛地打开，吐出一堆卫生球和一本破旧的《魔戒》[The Lord of the Rings]丢到哈利脸上，想引开他的注意力。

“统统石化！”斯内普潇洒地一挥魔杖，大声命令道。梳妆台立刻不动了。哈利坐了下来，手里摇着那本书。

“我找这本书找了好几个月了！你明白了？这种事情不停发生！”

“魔咒老化，”斯内普一边把魔杖塞进袖子里一边说。“家务魔法经过几百年就会开始消退，而且它们的旧脑筋无法适应现代生活方式。你可以认为这些家具和用具都得了老年痴呆症[Alzheimer’s disease]。如果你想留着这些家具，我建议你找一个修复专家，给魔法更新一下。”

“谢谢，”哈利嘟囔说，忙着把卫生球从袍子上弄下来，狠狠地瞪着现在一动不动的梳妆台。“不知怎么，我觉得旧家具是我人生的一部分。”

斯内普伸出手。

这是哈利人生中历史性的一刻。那只修长苍白的手向他伸过来，这么简单的动作，却代表了他们不可思议的新友谊、他们的关系改善了多少。以前，斯内普教授是绝对不会帮少年哈利从地板上爬起来，哈利也绝不会指望他帮忙；即便斯内普真的伸手了，哈利也会毫不犹豫地拒绝他的帮助。

那只手握起来温暖光滑，用力抓住他把他拉起来。哈利微笑着和斯内普四目相接，那双黑眼睛里的热度融化了他未说出口的笑语。斯内普的表情毫无戒备。在这毫无防备的时刻，哈利却不敢动，生怕打破了此刻。顺理成章般的，他微微张开嘴，斯内普的目光落到他的唇上，接着，猛地退后。

然后空气啪的一声响，哈利不得不后退几步，斯内普不见了。

+

起初，他很生气也很受伤。难道斯内普发现哈利想亲吻他，就被恶心得幻影移行了？可是那个时候斯内普看他的眼神，说明年长的巫师一点儿都不觉得恶心。

哈利终于冷静下来，他提醒自己对方可是斯内普。斯内普是那个暴躁的扎人的反复无常的戒备十足的混蛋，最关键的就是那个“戒备十足的”。斯内普的回忆证明，他处理感情的时候有多笨拙，他因此失去了莉莉，推开关心他的邓布利多，和所有人保持距离，无论对方是凤凰社社员，霍格沃茨教师还是食死徒。如果哈利想要接近这个难以接近古怪脆弱的小人儿，这个意外出现在他生活中的奇迹，他得费一番功夫。

他几乎要嘲笑自己了，竟然想和这个地窖里油腻腻的老混蛋发生什么关系。不过年龄的增长让他看到了以前无法理解的那部分斯内普。斯内普远称不上不上英俊，不过他风度极佳。他外露的专横掩藏着一种压抑的性感，这一点可能斯内普自己根本没有意识到。

哈利愿意打赌，斯内普的父亲一定也是因为同样的阴沉危险却又阳刚的特质才吸引到一位女巫。然而托比亚•斯内普[Tobias Snape]将这些特质变成了失意，转化为暴力，这是他妻子的不幸。大抵老斯内普只是在艾琳[Eileen]和西弗勒斯的魔法面前意识到自己的无能为力，最终将其铸成了怨恨。

和这个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林打交道不可能轻松，首要问题就是得找到他。首先，哈利派一只猫头鹰带去短信，询问斯内普还愿不愿意联系他。猫头鹰浑身炸着毛回来了，纸条好好地绑在腿上。至少斯内普没把这可怜的鸟炖了做魔药。他在鼻涕虫和跳蚤药店留了信，希望斯内普下次送香水和魔药的时候能收到信，不过他觉得斯内普很可能用一个完美的火焰熊熊[Incendio]摆脱麻烦。最终，他决定用用自己的脑子，或者别人的。

+

哈利幻影移行到了仄屋[Warren Cottage]，敲了敲后门。门里传来一声尖利的叫声，一阵爪子声之后，一个白色褐斑的小东西缠上他的脚跟，只有燕尾狗[Crup]才能这么兴奋地摇着尾巴。  
[译注：warren是养兔场，或者形容十分狭窄逼仄的场所，cottage是小屋。从下文看，这里是赫敏和罗恩的家，显然不是什么养兔场，我又不想翻成“沃伦小屋”，因此向“陋居”致敬，译为“仄屋”。]

“你好啊，珊迪[Sandy]，你家主人呢？”

“我在这儿，哈利！快进来吧。”

他循声走进起居室，赫敏正坐在餐桌前，显然她把那里当成了书桌，身边堆了成堆的卷轴、书籍和文件。

“嗨，蜜恩[Mione]。还在研究吸血鬼法案？”

“是啊，”她撩起头发，微笑回答。“自从狼毒药剂成为处方药以来，狼人的处境大有改善。我相信我们对于不死族[undead]也能有同样的进展。”她挥了挥魔杖，把堆在椅子上的脏兮兮的旧法律书漂浮起来，整齐地靠着墙堆放好。“罗恩在上班，八点下班。”  
[译注：undead从维基百科的解释来看，多指的是还活着的死人，比如丧尸、吸血鬼等，但是僵尸实在太难听了，还是不死者好一点。]

“我知道。”哈利坐在腾出来的椅子上，燕尾狗珊迪立刻跳上他的脚，兴奋地舔起来。“我来是想找你谈谈。”

赫敏对着厨房挥了挥魔杖，厨房里立刻传出咔嗒咔嗒的声响。她反对奴役家养小精灵，却热爱家务魔法。她非常巧妙地在厨房里设置了一系列魔法，每一个都能触发其他的魔咒。哈利听见水壶发出声响，茶壶小跑过去接水。

“嗯，”赫敏若有所思地问，“是和金妮有关的么？”

“差不多。她最近来看你了么？”

“嗯，她还去了陋居。她知道自己犯了很严重的错误，意识到自己不该离开。”

“她告诉我了。”

赫敏点点头，了然地看着他。

“你听起来不那么想。”

“是，从几年前我们就已经貌合神离了，我真的不想回到过去。”

“我得说我一点儿都不惊讶。”

一只托盘飘进起居室里，慢慢地落到桌子上，上面放着两只瓷茶杯，还有一盘饼干。

“为什么这么说？”哈利自己伸手拿了一杯茶，又拿了一块饼干。

“还记得么，伏地魔死后，你来找我们，我和罗恩？却不是金妮。你让她和她妈妈呆在一起，却让我们和你一起去校长的办公室。我那个时候就注意到了。明白了么，那个时候没有什么能让罗恩和我分开，危险不能，敌人不能，朋友不能，甚至你也不能。”

他们静静地喝茶，哈利偷偷地弄掉了几块饼干渣给珊迪，小家伙一口就吃光了，就好像这辈子都没好好吃过饭似的。

“其实我是在多管闲事，”赫敏平静地说。“所以如果不想回答的话，你可以不回答。不过，你是不是已经有别人了？”

“你当然不是在多管闲事了，你和罗恩是我最好的朋友！我想我应该算是有在约会，但是事情很复杂。我们最近每周都在一起吃午饭，就像朋友一样，但是我想更进一步。问题是……呃，首先，他是位男士。”

赫敏•韦斯莱，了不起的赫敏，她甚至连惊讶都没有。

“如果记者知道了，你的日子可有得折腾了。”她说。

“而且他生气了，”哈利小声说。“除非我能找到他，不然记者也没法捕风捉影。哦见鬼，赫敏，他还被认为是已经死了。”

“你是说他是不死者？”

“什么？不，我不是这个意思！别人都以为他在战争时死了，不过其实是他伪造了自己的死亡，此后一直生活在法国。直到最近，直到金妮离开我……”哈利茫然地盯着墙壁。“报纸正在报到他跟着那个魁地奇混蛋跑了的时候，他回来了，回到英国。”

“哈利，这个人是谁？是什么样的人？”

“他非常聪明，牙尖嘴利的那种，但是非常勇敢非常忠诚，而且性感得要命。知道么，最近人们都在谈论的那些香水，‘回声缭绕’系列，就是他的作品。”

“哦好上帝，”赫敏低声说。“西弗勒斯•斯内普。”

“是的，我觉得我把他吓跑了。”

赫敏瞪了他好一会儿，然后举起手说“火焰威士忌飞来。”一只瓶子落进她手里，她拧开瓶盖，往两只杯子里泼了大半杯威士忌，然后说，“说来听听。”

+

赫敏皱着眉头挠挠鼻子，现在哈利眼里有两个赫敏，她这么做可真可爱。

“奏太明显鸟，”她说。“他还做了狼毒药剂，不是么？”  
[译注：这种非常非常囧的口气是因为……赫敏大白天喝醉了= =]

“对啊，”哈利说。“他和你一样聪明。甚至比你还葱——聪明。他还做了香水。”

“是啊，”赫敏眯起眼看了看桌上的酒瓶。“酒没鸟。见鬼，我说了虾米？”

“他做了狼人毒剂[Wolfsbrian]。”  
[译注：狼毒药剂应该为Wolfsbane potion，赫敏之前说的是对的，而哈利复述的时候说成了Wolfsbrian狼脑袋。]

他们两个都笑死了，珊迪则厌恶地看了他们一眼，假装不认识他们，走开去找显然更理智的猫狸子一家。

“随便它是狼毒药剂，”赫敏打了个嗝，“还是狼人毒剂，总之他在出售，所以他得去申请执照。”

“然后？”

“然后，”赫敏尽力捋直舌头说。“他得去魔法部登登登记。没错。他们会记下他的姓名还有一切信息。”她举起一只手摇了摇。“居址。就在部里，罗恩能弄到。”

“天哪，”哈利崇拜地说，“赫敏，你这个死丫头太有才了。”

“我要吐了，”赫敏说完就真的吐了。

等罗恩回到家，迎接他的就是赫敏在沙发上和珊迪一起呼呼大睡，大难不死两次的男孩躺在地毯上，胸口蜷缩着猫狸子，鼾声如雷。

+

“你想要我替你到药剂师执照办公室找这个叫塔克文•斯佩尔曼的家伙的地址？”

哈利点点头，然后又补上一句。

“是的，拜托你了。”

“那个制作香水的家伙？为什么？”

“塔克文•斯佩尔曼是假名。”赫敏说着，递给哈利一小瓶绿色的液体。“解酒药[hangover potion]。”

“谁做的？”

“我。”

哈利抓起瓶子，咕咚一声一口喝干了。突然，他感觉脑子狠狠地跳了几下，胃里一阵造反，然后从耳朵里喷出两股蒸汽，他叹了口气，眨眨眼，终于清醒了。“厉害，蜜恩，你真是天才。”

罗恩翻了翻眼。

“现在也许你能向罗纳德叔叔解释清楚，为什么我回到家，却发现你和我妻子一起醉倒在客厅里了吧？”

“那会儿我们得来点火焰威士忌压压惊，”赫敏说。“你听到详情的时候，估计也得来点儿。哈利，从头说吧。”

+

“你确定不需要我陪你一起去？”罗恩看着哈利小心翼翼地再次对着镜子整理自己的长袍和头发。“万一他要对你下恶咒，然后把你丢在麻瓜的街上怎么办。”

“罗恩，斯内普多年来一直在救哈利的命，不太可能现在对他下恶咒，是吧？”

“那个混蛋做什么都有可能，”罗恩小声说。“他早该告诉我们他还活着。”

“他不知道哈利看过了他的记忆，还告诉别人斯内普是为邓布利多工作的。”赫敏耐心地解释说。“他以为自己会被捕，被控谋杀。哈利，你看起来帅极了，走吧，画蛇添足只会让你自己更紧张。小老虎，去把他追到手。”

“保持联络，让我们知道你还好，”罗恩说。“只是——卿卿我我之类的就不用说了，好么？”

“要能有卿卿我我就是我走大运了，”哈利小声说，深吸了一口气，然后幻影移行了。

+

斯内普“死亡”后，哈利和金斯莱•沙克尔来过蜘蛛巷尾。意料之中，斯内普的新居一点儿也不像那个不断走下坡路陷入绝望深渊的老工业区，他给自己买的像是猎场看守人的房子，小路旁种着巨大的橡树，距离最近的农场有两英里远。哈利靠近那栋高墙围绕着的石头小屋时，能感觉到靠近守卫魔法带来的刺痛，就像是蚂蚁在身上爬来爬去。麻瓜会迫不及待地想要快点躲开，而哈利苦苦抵抗着突然产生的去四英里外的小镇的冲动。他强迫自己走到门前，拔起门闩的时候，手都在抖。走过通到前门的那条小路，艰难得就像在糖浆里跋涉。门环是一条沉重的黄铜制的蛇，哈利的指尖碰到它，它就蠕动起来，用蛇佬腔嘶声说，“滚开嘶！”  
[译注：所有夹带“嘶”的句子都为蛇佬腔。]

“你真是嘶没礼貌嘶，”哈利回答说，那条蛇惊讶地抬起头。

“这是嘶嘶斯莱特林的房子嘶。你嘶不嘶之客么？”

“我希望不嘶，”他苦涩地笑道。“请让我敲门嘶。一般来说嘶，会说嘶蛇佬腔的不都嘶是嘶莱特林么？”

“嘶，没错。”

蛇抬起自己的尾巴，灵巧地敲击固定自己的头的铜板。

开始，房子里没有回音。哈利既松了口气，和斯内普的正面交锋可以稍稍推迟了，又感觉到失望。然后他听见断断续续的脚步声，靴子踏过石头地面的声音传到门口，然后门猛地打开了。

“哈利•波特。”低沉的嗓音浸润全身，让他的欲望也稍稍抬头，让哈利庆幸自己穿的是巫师袍，而不是麻瓜的衣服。

“你不告而别了，”哈利说，此刻所有曾经预演排练过的开场白都被抛之脑后，只剩下格兰芬多的诚实和顽固。斯内普抱起手臂，长袍像是翅膀一般张开，又像是一尊栩栩如生的雕像。

“为什么不？”

“我不想你走。”

“我不打算留下。”

“为什么？”哈利盯着那双不带感情的黑眼睛，所有的情绪都被完美地封锁在大脑封闭术后面。“你从来都不是懦夫。”

“这和懦弱无关。滚开，波特。”

“不。你不告诉我为什么，我就不会走，如果这个理由不能说服我，我也不会走。”

斯内普威胁地假笑，露出不太整齐的牙齿。

“我的生活中不需要愚蠢的纠缠不清。”

“一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳？”

“我爱过你母亲，波特，我差一点就是你父亲。这再愚蠢不过了。”

“谁在乎？”

尽管哈利的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那双黑眼睛那张苍白的脸，他还是从眼角看见斯内普的双手紧紧地抓住了自己的手肘。

“我犯了个错，判断失误，”斯内普咬牙说道，仿佛下巴绷得太紧张不开嘴一般。“我本以为……算了，没什么。”

“你以为我想吻你来着，”哈利小声说。“没错，我的确是想吻你。”

两个人之间只剩下喘息声，门环用蛇佬腔小声说“哦耶亲上去嘶……”哈利往前一步，轻轻地把手放在斯内普肩上，靠上去，用自己的唇描摹斯内普双唇僵直愤怒的线条。“求你嘶，”他低声说，然后才意识到自己说的是蛇佬腔。斯内普叹息地吐了口气，他的嘴唇终于在哈利的唇下软化了。哈利靠得更近，大胆地探出舌头，温柔地舔过斯内普的唇缝。

“这是错的，”斯内普靠着他喘息道。

“你情我愿，没什么不可以的。”

“我……我不像你想的那样，不是你需要的那种人。”

“西弗勒斯，那么，你是什么人？除了是一个同样有欲望和需求的凡人外，你还是什么人？”

“我曾犯过错。”

“已经赎罪了。”

“我又要犯错了。”斯内普抓住哈利的肩膀把他推开，却又舍不得放开放在他肩上的手。“走。快走，找你的真命巫女去。”

“那已经过去了，西弗勒斯。你才是我想要的。如果我知道你还活着，我早就会想要你了。”

斯内普摇摇头，有点油滑的头发随着动作飞扬起来。

“你不明白，我不像你，我们是完全不同的存在。你生来就该生活在光明中，而我则应缱绻于黑暗。”

“放屁，”哈利强硬地地说。“一派胡言！你非常年轻的时候的确犯过错，但是已经努力还清了自己的债，现在一切都已经过去，你可以爱！”

斯内普松开手，退回到阴沉的房间里。

“走。”

哈利站在门口动也不动。

“除非你看着我的眼睛，告诉我你不想要我，告诉我这不是你又一次高尚的自我牺牲，告诉我你真的不想要我，而不是一味拒绝拥有我的机会。”

“走开。”

“你是我见过的最勇敢的人，拿出你的勇气来。”赶在斯内普还没想到用守卫咒驱逐他之前，哈利就悄悄地用了几个无声咒帮自己站稳脚跟坚守阵地。“我知道你想要我。”他想到那个印在自己唇上的小心而甜蜜的温暖，那个几近纯洁的吻。“我会让你知道这会有多美好。”他感觉到抵住脚趾的门力道微微轻了一点。“求你，西弗勒斯。我真的想要你。”

“是么？”斯内普的唇苦涩地扭曲。“你会想要我？”

“是的。”哈利吸了口气，冒险地说。“让我证明给你看，把你交给我。”

斯内普沉默。抵住门的力道终于松开，门再次嘎吱作响地打开。

“我已经不年轻了，”斯内普小声说。“我身心俱疲伤痕累累，配不上年轻的救世主。”

哈利惊讶地伸出手，慢慢地轻轻地，指尖抚上斯内普的脸颊。

“你难道不知道自己有多性感么？阴郁危险，却又自制禁欲？”

“你会失望的。”

“所以你就幻影移行了，是么？你以为我会对你失望，所以在我发现之前逃走。你大错特错了，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普退了一步，双手在身前绞紧。黑色的长袍衬托下的白色手指纠缠在一起，像是暗夜里绽放的花瓣。这是无声的邀请。哈利没有给斯内普反悔的机会，他立刻走进阴凉的室内，关上了门。

古老的石头小屋守住浓重的寂静，空气里浮泛着独特的味道，这让哈利总是不由自主地联想到斯内普：加热的金属，香料，清凉的草药，和药物。

“上帝，”哈利说。“我想念你。我都不知道自己这么想念你。”

“你疯了，波特。”低沉的嗓音里隐隐的笑意，丝绸般柔滑却辐射出炽热，像是巧克力融化，露出裹在中间的胡椒与姜根。

“求你，叫我哈利，好么？”

“哈利，”斯内普说，头一次念出这个名字，音调里却没有半点嘲笑。“哈利•波特，我的尼弥西斯[Nemesis]。”  
[译注：Nemesis尼弥西斯，希腊神话中的复仇女神。这句的意思……有点像“你这个冤家”……好雷，我错了……]

西弗勒斯•斯内普伸出手，指尖抚过哈利的脸颊。他的手没有发抖，却动作轻微，堪堪能感觉到，就像斯内普担心再重一点点，哈利就会退开。

“我的尼弥西斯，”斯内普耳语道。“上帝，你真美。”然后，斯内普和哈利的目光撞在一起，他一脸惊恐。抢在斯内普再想逃跑之前，哈利伸手紧紧地抓住他的手。

“以前从没有人对我这么说过，”哈利小声说。胸口里心脏如擂鼓一般狂跳，热量开始在下腹汇集，脸红起来。“我从未这样对一个人充满渴望。”

斯内普又小心翼翼地点点头，像水鸟般敏捷。然后，就在哈利不知道怎么进行下去才能不又吓到斯内普时，突然对方袍子一甩，哈利就感觉自己的后背撞上了墙壁。一具骨节突出的身体紧紧地压住他，斯内普就在他脸上方六英寸低头对他假笑。

“我可能没你那么有经验，但是我有很多理论。”  
[译注：我苦苦抵抗了很久把这句翻译成“虽然我从未提枪上阵，但也淡定旁观过”的冲动。]

垂下的睫毛，鼻子、下颌与颧骨的线条，这一切都让哈利几乎承受不住。斯内普的确不算英俊，但是硬朗的线条，双眼中深不可测的闪光，都恰如其分。哈利抬起手，抚摸他微凉却柔软的皮肤。

“那么，我拭目以待。”

就在那完美的时刻，斯内普低下头亲吻他。嘴唇轻轻地贴着嘴唇，唇上柔软的皮肤皱起，矛盾地既紧张又放松。斯内普试探地吮吸哈利的唇瓣，哈利顺势将舌尖推入斯内普的嘴里。斯内普显然有些惊讶，不过他立刻热情地吻回来，两条湿润的舌头相互挤压，探索彼此的口腔，纠缠在一起。

斯内普一边亲吻哈利，一边不自知地在他身上磨蹭，长袍在他腿上皱起。哈利感觉到斯内普的觉醒顶着自己，就在这时，斯内普也终于意识到自己的动作，他停住了。哈利的手滑下去，按住斯内普的阴茎。

“别停，”他小声说着，拉着斯内普的手放到自己同样渴望的地方。“求你，别停。”

仿佛就在等着这句，斯内普立刻温柔地抓住哈利，握住他的双球，又滑上去，用手掌抵着哈利盲目戳刺的阴茎，按揉他的龟头。哈利回以同样的力度，让斯内普呻吟起来。

“别，我会现在就在这里射出来。”

“还有清洁咒呢，”哈利告诉他，手上继续动作。斯内普撞进他手心里，一次，两次，三次，然后……哈利感觉他全身一阵战栗，接着手心里的布料透出湿热。哈利知道自己隔着衣服，就让西弗勒斯•斯内普，这个尖酸刻薄又克己自制的大师靠着墙高潮了，这让哈利油然而生一股满足感。他抵着斯内普，即便隔着长袍重重的布料，依然陶醉在那只手的力度里。他戳刺进斯内普的手心里，狠狠地高潮了，墙壁的阴影重重压下，他几乎眼前一黑。

他们互相依靠着，站着，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。哈利感觉微妙，既满足又有点尴尬。他知道斯内普也是这样，此刻只要斯内普愿意，他们两个可以完全地心意相通。他抬头看着那双迷蒙的黑眼睛，低语道，“看着我。”

他感觉到斯内普的意识，像一把冰针，又像是射在浓雾上的一缕阳光，所有的光明阴暗百转千回，隐藏之下的孤独与不安全感，哈利接纳了它，向他敞开自己的记忆，平和，宁静。

“你真的想要我，”斯内普说。

“我说过了。”

“斯莱特林们总是在找寻隐藏的动机，”斯内普若有所思地说。“我们去卧室。”

“现在这可是格兰芬多的做派，”哈利高兴地说。“学得挺快嘛。”

“看着我，”斯内普转身走开，又停下。“你来不来？”

哈利笑起来，迫不及待地小跑着跟了上去。

+

西弗勒斯•斯内普，既羞涩难当又欲火焚身，慢慢地脱下自己沉重的长袍，这是哈利见过的最热辣的美景了。这只会出现在白日梦里，斯内普心甘情愿，却又有点犹疑地，任他享用。

给纯真无邪的女巫或者男巫开苞从未吸引过哈利，所以此刻他为自己感到惊讶，他竟然这么渴望成为这个男人的第一个情人。也许这是因为斯内普不是什么软弱的少年，而是一位聪明强大的巫师，永远不会让哈利摆布自己。

哈利突然迫切地想要知道，斯内普再也没被迫地做什么。这种本能像对泰迪或者他自己的孩子的保护欲一样强大。他想要斯内普，他需要斯内普，但是他希望他快乐，希望他心甘情愿地交给自己。哈利需要听到这个男人少有的大笑，他想念他夹讥带讽的幽默。

“你看着我长大，”哈利坐在老式的高脚床上，脱下自己的靴子，说。斯内普夸张地抖了抖。

“别提醒我。你是个目中无人的麻烦精。”

“是，我知道，而您是一位圣人般的好老师，总是耐心地试图教育我。你看着我长大，后来，你给了我你的记忆，于是我也有机会看着你长大。从许多方面来说，我们都十分相像。”

斯内普出乎意料地认真考虑了他的这句话。

“也许我们童年都遭遇了相似的怠慢。”

“是的，然后都被同样两个自大狂操纵利用。”

“你什么意思？”

哈利的意思是想让斯内普不停说话，也许就能让他忘记自己现在的恐惧，不过他不打算这么老实告诉他。

“我想说，我在你的记忆里，看着你从一个问题少年成长为一个强大的独立的自制的巫师，一个充满献身精神的英雄。”哈利现在已经只剩下一条暗红色的短裤。他翻过身趴在床上，用手支起下巴，对斯内普笑着说。“现在我想更深入地了解你，深入地了解那个我知道有多性感的斯莱特林。”

斯内普怀疑地眯起眼。

“你是全世界唯一一个想要我的人，波特。我对你的精神状态充满怀疑。”

“如果你肯让人们靠近你，”哈利小心地说。“那么会有很多人想要你。”哈利坐起身，低头看了看自己短裤上撑起来的小帐篷。“还是你觉得这个东西是假的？”

斯内普抱起手臂，一脸怒容，如果他不是全身上下只有白色短裤和黑色羊毛袜，那么这会是一个相当有威慑力的姿态。

“这又不是什么怪诞小说。”

“西弗勒斯！”哈利滑下床，大步走过去，和高个子巫师面对面站住。“别再贬低你自己了。想要你没什么奇怪的。”

“可也够稀罕的了。”

“废话，你个白痴，你总是拒人千里！你实际上非常吸引人——别反驳，你就是！你优雅，你性感，你有一副让我想舔上去的嗓音。或者是舔你。”哈利俯身伸出舌头滑过斯内普左边的乳头。斯内普抽了口气，后退一步。哈利抓住他的肩膀，又舔吻过右边的乳头，然后把它吸了进去。他往下扫了一眼，能明显地看见斯内普的内裤里鲜明的迹象。

“哈利，你在做什么？”斯内普小声说，嗓音甜蜜地震动哈利的鼓膜。

“做个试验。”

“什么？”

“我想知道我能不能让你失去控制。”哈利贴着斯内普的胸口说，对着乳头小小的突起，用舌头舔舐，用牙齿轻咬。他能感觉到斯内普的乳头变硬了，呼吸也越来越深。哈利向下舔吻过去，直到自己跪坐在脚跟上。他把鼻子抵上斯内普的短裤，呼吸这个男人的麝香的体味。有些辛辣，仿佛经年累月守在坩埚边熬煮魔药已经让肉桂、丁香、姜根、迷迭香的精油浸润了这个男人的身体。斯内普的阴茎已经硬了，火热潮湿地困在白色的布料里，抵着哈利的脸颊。哈利偏头，用双唇含住头部。斯内普呜咽一声，紧紧地抓住哈利的头，实话说真有点疼。

“这是……”

“什么？”哈利靠着他含糊地问。

“错的。”

“不，对的。”

“太粗鄙了。”

“撩人，”哈利对着已经湿透了的布料呼吸。

“太多了。”

“远远不够。”哈利勾住松紧带，拉开，斯内普的阴茎头立刻弹出来，热血在皮肤下奔涌，让那里泛出深红色，哈利张开嘴含住，吮吸。斯内普无助地弓下腰，射出苦涩的液体。突如其来的爆发让哈利吓了一跳，不过他强迫自己吞咽下去，不希望让斯内普觉得他们的行为有任何冒犯或者苦涩。他微笑着抬起头，希望自己看起来不像是第一次给别人口交。斯内普目瞪口呆，仿佛晕眩一般地盯着哈利。

“看到了么？”哈利低声说。“你真是性感，是不是？”

斯内普的表情变了，他露出假笑，黑色的眼睛如同野兽捕猎一般紧紧盯着哈利。

“我学得很快，波特。”

在哈利能反应过来之前，斯内普就扑倒了他，两个人一起倒在床上。片刻之后，哈利就觉得把自己的阴茎和一个毫无经验却斗志昂扬的斯内普联系起来，真是再激烈不过了。

+

泰迪做得相当出色。招牌在微风中轻轻摇晃，玻璃药瓶的背景上，简洁的黑色字体写着：“回声药剂店。出售魔药与香水。”橱窗也布置得很有品位，从长颈瓶到矮罐，五个瓶子一字排开，里面盛放的是“莉莉”香水和沐浴精华素，旁边装饰着原色的亚麻布帘。另一边，在配套的花瓶里插着一大束用固定咒[stasis charm]保鲜的铃兰。

哈利听见身后传来脚步声，他回身，刚好接住一个穿着霍格沃茨校服的小女巫，她兴奋地尖叫着扑进他怀里。

“爸爸！爸爸，嘿爸爸，原来你在这儿！”

“我可能是个幻觉，”哈利说。“也有可能是喝了复方汤剂的坏人，还可能是鬼魂，或者全息图像[hologram]。”

“最后那个是麻瓜的东西，对吧？”詹姆问道，两手插兜地穿过马路走过来。

“当然了，如果你想知道更多细节，去问赫敏阿姨。阿尔呢？”

“在糖果店，”莉莉对着蜂蜜公爵的方向招了招手。“他在和几个斯莱特林聊天。”

“有什么好惊讶的呢，莉丝[Lils]，他自己就是个斯莱特林。”

莉莉对着哥哥吐了吐舌头。

“哈，总是妙语连珠是吧，吉姆宝[Jimbo]？”  
[译注：很显然，Jimmy吉米或者Jim吉姆是James詹姆的昵称，而Jimbo可以视为是Jimmy的昵称。所以我让它更名副其实地“爱称”为吉姆宝宝。]

兄妹之间的吵嘴就要惹火哈利，让他插手调停的时候，阿不思•西弗勒斯也来了。阿尔脸颊粉红，气喘吁吁。

“对不起，斯科皮非说他找到了刺猬口味的比比多味豆。嗨，爸爸！咿，药剂店怎么了？”

“换了新店主，”莉莉指着门上的告示郑重其事地说。“劳烦大驾看看招牌就知道了。”

“孩子们，别吵了。我要带你们见个人。”

哈利无视门上“尚未营业”的招牌，推开了门。门铃撞响，新店主和会计从摊在柜台上的账册里抬起头。

“佩妮婶婶？”阿尔疑惑地说。佩妮洛普•克里瓦特-韦斯莱[Penelope Clearwater-Weasley]微笑着点点头打招呼，然后开始收拾那堆卷轴。  
[译注：Penelope Clearwater又译佩内洛•克里瓦特，是珀西•韦斯莱在哈利二年级时候交上的女朋友。]

“下午好。”

莉莉吸了口气，抬头瞪着那个高个子的黑发巫师。

“我见过你，”她皱起眉头回想道。“不过你看起来好像不一样了。是障眼法？”

斯内普偏偏头。“很有可能。”

“就在鼻涕虫和跳蚤药剂店里！你说我很像我奶奶，我还记得你的声音。”

“我会把剩下的账目猫头鹰给你，教授，下周我再来。”佩妮胳膊下夹着一大摞文件走了，哈利尽力想平息仿佛有蝴蝶翩翩飞舞的胃。詹姆不确定地皱着眉头，而阿尔着迷地四处打量货物，莉莉微凉的小手悄悄地溜进父亲的手心里，好像小甜心感觉到了爸爸的紧张。

“进来，”斯内普说着穿过柜台后面的门。波特一家跟着他走进工作间，一只坩埚整装待发，旁边摆着案板和一碗硕大的椭圆形黄绿色果实。莉莉深深地吸了口气。

“你在做香水吗？你就是斯佩尔曼先生么？”

“那是我做生意的时候用的名字。是的。”

“你是用我奶奶的名字命名的‘莉莉’香水吗？”她抬头看着斯内普，一点儿也不害怕，哈利看着他的嘴角抽动了一下。

“那是我的事情，波特小姐，恐怕和你无关。”

“你现在做的是什么呢？看起来挺有趣的。”

斯内普扬起一边眉毛。“你觉得我在做的是什么？”

阿尔仔细地打量那些果实，小瓶装的肉桂，小豆蔻的豆荚，多香果的干果[allspice berries]和丁香，还有一排空的玻璃罐子。  
[译注：allspice多香果，浆果可提取高级香料。干燥的浆果具有类似丁香、桂皮和肉豆蔻的综合香味。]

“看起来你在做加香料的桲果冻[spiced quince jelly]。”  
[译注：quince桲果是一种梨状的淡黄色坚硬水果，可以做果酱等食品。]

“斯莱特林加十分。”

“但是你没权力加分，你又不是老师……”斯内普慢慢地转过身，詹姆的声音越降越低，最后沉默了。年轻人像是个犯了错误的一年级新生一般，在那双黑色眼睛严厉的注视下脸红了。

“我开始好奇，”斯内普低声说。“如果你说起话来，会有多像你的父亲。他以前总是想告诉我，我可以做什么，不可以做什么。事实上，你的祖父，那个名字和你相同的人，也总是这样做。我一生有相当一部分时间，都在告诉波特们，我从未，也绝对不会，服从他们的命令。”

“西弗勒斯，”哈利说，他没法压抑自己声音里潜藏的恳求。

“西弗勒斯？”阿尔小声说。“我也叫‘西弗勒斯’。”

“我知道，”斯内普异常平淡又高高在上地说。“你是按我的名字命名的。”

“您是西弗勒斯•斯内普？但是您已经死了！”

“正如我刚才所说，我从不让姓波特的人顺心如意，特别是面前这一个。”

“您曾经是校长。”阿尔盯着斯内普，就像是他下一刻就会噗地长出第二个脑袋似地。“您是个英雄，您帮助爸爸打败了伏地魔，但是他的蛇杀了您。”

斯内普抖了抖手，甩出魔杖，指着壁炉里的茶壶。“令人惊异，是不是？”他又轻点魔杖，然后茶壶、茶杯、糖和牛奶自己跳到托盘上。

“哇哦，”莉莉喘了口气。“太棒了。你知道吗，有时候爸爸会谈起过去的事情，但是你永远都不知道他说的是真的还是假的。那条蛇真的咬在你脖子上了么？”

斯内普满不在乎地抬起手，手指勾住领子往下拉，露出脖子上苍白的伤疤。

“酷，”莉莉说。

“茶。”斯内普说着悬浮起托盘，穿过房间，落在桌子上，又随手把空箱子变形成了椅子。

“您会回霍格沃茨教魔药学么，斯内普教授？”

斯内普隔着桌子注视阿尔。“我想没有什么理由能说服我去申请，也没有什么理由能劝服董事会批准。”他优雅地打了个寒颤。“而且——回霍格沃茨和第三代波特们做伴——算了，我宁可不要。”他扬起一边眉毛。“不过，为什么你想向我学习魔药学，波特先生？”

“所有人都说你是最好的。”阿尔脸红了，他低头小心翼翼地往自己的茶里加牛奶。“我喜欢魔药学。”

“那么回答我，波特先生，如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么?”

“生死水，先生。”阿尔脸上的假笑看起来出奇地像斯内普。“而且我还知道到哪里去找粪石，以及怎么使用粪石。我不是笨蛋。”

斯内普的嘴纹丝不动，不过眼角的皮肤微微皱起，仿佛压不住的不只是假笑而已。“看来我们大家都还有点盼头。”

哈利听见詹姆深深地吸了口气。不像是父亲，詹姆长于听话听音。不过詹姆什么都没说，一直沉默到他们喝完茶，从药剂店里出来。莉莉满脑子都是斯内普最新化妆品系列中的泡泡浴液。詹姆碰了碰哈利的肩膀，静静地问道，“他是你的新男朋友？”

詹姆僵直地站着，双手不自觉地握紧，一脸苍白，看起来紧张极了。

“是。”

詹姆似乎放松下来，好像哈利予以肯定的不是他问出口的那个问题，而是他没问出的一个。他点点头，柔声说，“阿尔？阿尔，没关系。”

阿不思•西弗勒斯的绿眼睛看看哥哥，又看看父亲，最后看回哥哥。哈利知道斯内普就在附近悄悄地观望着。

“为什么？”

“你们看着彼此的眼神，”詹姆说。“还有触摸彼此的方式。”

“我们没有。”

“是，我只是这么说。不过明眼人都能看出来你们想。”

“我问‘为什么’不是在问这个。”

“我知道。”詹姆拍拍弟弟的肩膀，好像想忍住不要把弟弟往前推。“告诉他吧，阿尔。”

阿尔沉重地盯着哈利的眼睛，仿佛经受着千斤的压力。

“我有了男朋友。詹姆发现我们在图书馆接吻。他说我应该告诉你。如果妈妈发现了，她会蹦起来的。”

“很有可能，”哈利很了解金妮。“不过你应该知道我不会炸毛吧？”

“他是斯莱特林。”

“斯莱特林里也有好人。你就是一个，不是么？”

“我知道！只是……”阿尔叹了口气，趁着那口气大声地把话说完。“他是斯科皮。斯科皮•马尔福。”

“只要你喜欢他，”哈利说。

西弗勒斯•斯内普在背后什么地方发出了一声闷笑。哈利甚至都没有回头看，就对着他的方向发了一个小小的刺痛咒[stinging hex]，然后听见斯内普用盔甲护身驱散了他的咒语。莉莉尖叫一声，然后捂住嘴，又高兴又敬畏地张大了双眼。

“爸爸！你咒了斯内普教授哎！”

被弹开的咒语穿过店堂，引发了火警。大难不死两次的男孩一手抓住莉莉一手抓住阿尔跑过去，詹姆沉重地跟着他们，火警钟大声地对着霍格莫德的外来人发泄着自己的不满，斯内普流畅地用法语大声咒骂。

“着火啦！快逃命啊！别忘了‘清水如泉’！带上金银细软快逃命啊！女巫和孩子们先走！救命啊！快叫傲罗！快逃——”

警报声突然停了。

“他大概诅咒了它，”他们放慢脚步之后，詹姆说。

哈利点点头。“毫无疑问。”

哈利深深地吸了一口让人心旷神怡的空气，回过头，抬眼望着山上的霍格沃茨城堡。

“他会生你的气么？”

“我想会的，莉莉，不过他会消气的。”哈利一手搂住女儿的肩膀。“最终，他总是会原谅我。一切都会好的，等着瞧吧。”

的确如此。

**\- FIN -**

**Author's Note:**

> 原文17000词，译稿35000字。因为很明显我是个话痨，而且超爱译注= =。  
> Echoes是一篇美妙的文，无数细节戳中萌点，两人最终幸福甜蜜。孩子们，一如prompt的要求，可爱而给力；友人们给予哈利宝贵的支持。甜蜜得让人愿意放低智商，任由多巴胺统治大脑。这篇文从圣诞节开始连载，到情人节结束，也算是挺应景，符合我最初“翻一篇甜蜜的文来过节”的打算。  
> 感谢Racifer姑娘，鼓励我，腾出自己的时间帮我做校对，捉虫改错字抽打翻译腔，温柔体贴尽力催稿的同时容忍我偷懒。感谢女鬼在翻译中提供的许多帮助。


End file.
